real Emotion
by opheliathedreamer
Summary: Oh look. Yet another new Gullwing. And not who you'd expect. And Ophelia and Auron have split? Three new chapters.
1. Default Chapter

real Emotion  
  
Chapter One: WTF?  
  
Amanda's Ramblings:  
  
Woot! Now that Lovely Dreamer's finished, you gets a sequel! Auron a Gullwing? You got it, babe! Have a cookie! *gives cookie* Hope you enjoy!  
  
********  
  
"Y. R. P. In position. It's showtime, girls." A male throat being cleared made Rikku wince, and she  
  
sighed. "Yes, and you, too, A."   
  
"That's more like it," the voice growled. Rikku rolled her eyes and cut off communication with the others. Ever since Ophelia's disappearance two years ago, Auron had turned into a right old grump. Rikku supposed she could understand, to an extent, but it was time for Auron to move on. After all, it had been two years, and it was apparent that Ophelia was not returning. Auron wasn't getting any younger, and he needed someone to give his life meaning. He honestly seemed to be wasting away, if not in body, than in soul. Ophelia's departure had killed something inside of him, and he no longer seemed to have that all-knowing air of superiority. It was just a deep grumpiness and souring of attitude that affected everyone around him.  
  
The dimming of the lights outside the corridor pulled Rikku from her thoughts and she rushed into the stadium seats, climbing halfway up the tier and settled against a balcony, pulling out her binoculars. She scanned the way across from her, catching sight of an odd figure looking right back. She blinked and did a double take, confirming that the stranger was indeed staring at her. The woman, whoever she was, was wearing a black leather catsuit, her short cropped hair pulled into tiny ponytails on either side of her head. She was small in stature, and stood with an air full of arrogant superiority, a cynical smile curving her mouth. Something was familiar about her, but before Rikku could pin it down, the musicians appeared on floating platforms, and the figure was lost among the shuffle of the moving crowd.  
  
The concert began, and Rikku kept her gaze focused on Yuna's imposter until something tapped her none too gently on the shoulder. It was a security guard, and from the way he looked down his nose at her, he knew who she was. She gave him a sheepish grin before raring back and planting a fist solidly against his jaw, sending him to the floor. Rikku ran along the length of the balcony and jumped on a vacated hover, speeding over in Paine's direction. Paine, having disposed of another guard, leaped on, and the two went to retrieve Auron who, by the looks of it, had left the one he'd handled with some permanent damage.   
  
They landed on the stage just in time to see the figure in black leather take a dive off the balcony and perform a beautiful twisting flip onto the stage, as well, her entire execution of the move flawless.   
  
The Yuna imposter gave both parties a wicked smile. "Want in on this number? Then show me your moves?"  
  
"Think you can keep up?" Paine leveled her sword's blade at the woman, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"She can't," the woman in black said, "but I can." Her own sword was larger, and brought a look of shock to the Gullwings' faces. The Masemune? How? It was true that Auron had discarded it after the fight with Yu Yevon, but how did this woman find it?  
  
"Who the hell are you? Give me back my damn sword," Auron growled. The woman only laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Finder's keepers, Sir Auron."  
  
********************  
  
Yuna put her garment grid back in her pocket, listening intently to the others story. It was incredible, that this woman had found the masemune. Only the eight chosen for the celestial weapons could find them, so how had she done it?  
  
"You know," Rikku said, stroking her chin. "There was something that was more than a little familiar about her. Did either of you get that vibe?" She looked over at Auron and Paine, and received only a blank stare from Paine, and a carefully hidden wounded look from Auron. "I know it's odd, but maybe it's possible, you know, that's she's-"  
  
"Say it and I'll cut your tongue out," Auron spat. He turned on his heel and strode off, leaving Rikku gaping."  
  
"I was just suggesting-"  
  
"I know, Rikku, but you know how he is. It's still a very touchy subject, and probably always will be. I wish I knew what happened, so maybe I could ease the pain a little." Yuna sighed and gave a cheery false smile. "Well, let's get back to the airship! We can see if Buddy's picked up any sphere signals."  
  
**********  
  
The doors slid open, and Yuna bounded out, only to be stopped in her tracks coming down the steps.  
  
"Well, well, so these are the Gullwings. I admit, you're more skilled at fighting than you look." The woman from the stadium leaned against the back of Brother's chair, her arms crossed across her chest. "However, it's your skills at spherehunting that are lacking, so this is your lucky day." Her voice carried a note of arrogance, so that even Yuna's back got up about the comment.  
  
"Or not. We don't need or want your help. I don't know who you are, but that's the door."  
  
"Oh! You've come out of that mousey little shell, I see. It's about damn time. You were always far too skittish."  
  
Yuna blinked. "Do I ....Know you?"  
  
"Better than you think."   
  
Brother stepped in a cleared his thoat in that annoying manner of his. "Yoona, you do not recognize your own sister?"  
  
**************  
  
Bwahahahhahahaha! 


	2. Anger Hate Lust

real Emotion: Chapter 2 Anger Hatred Lust  
  
Amanda's Ramblings:  
  
Amanda: Hey. Heh, like you didn't see that coming in the last chapter, right?  
  
Auron: Are you trying to kill me, woman?  
  
Amanda: How can I? You're already dead.   
  
Auron. Oh...Right.  
  
Amanda: -_-*** I don't own Auron, FFX, or FFX-2, but if I did, Auron would be my sex slave.  
  
********************************  
  
A deep silence filled the airship's cabin, during which Ophelia kept her ice princess facade. Inside, however, every molecule of her being screamed for Auron, who's face was lined with a mish mash of emotions.   
  
"Well?" Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Some welcome home." She started walking slowly back and forth in front of them. "Oh." She picked the Masemune up from it's resting place, twirled it once, and threw it, hilt first, at Auron who, out of reflex rather than conciousness, caught it. "It's too cumbersome."  
  
Auron looked down at the sword, back to Ophelia. The sword. Ophelia. And again. His grip tightened on the hilt and then his hand relaxed, letting the sword drop to the floor. Before another word could be spoken, he turned on his heel and left the cabin, his back as stiff as a rod. Ophelia looked after him a moment, her face finally relaxing from it's assumed expression, and she felt tears sting her eyes. So much for happy endings.  
  
"It's....It's really you?" Yuna took a cautious step forward. Ophelia nodded and Yuna caught her in a crushing hug, soon followed by Rikku, and then Brother, who was obviously trying to cop a feel.  
  
Ophelia pulled out of the hug and landed a solid punch on Brother's jaw, sending him flying back. "You sick pervert! I'm you cousin, for God's sake!"  
  
"Someone mind explaining what's going on? I mean, a hissy fit for Auron is nothing new, but what caused it this time?" Paine shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms, one brow arched.  
  
"First, let me introduce myself." Ophelia tilted her head to the side. "I'm former summoner Ophelia. Auron was my guardian." A nudge in the ribs from Rikku made Ophelia sigh. "And....He was my lover. He was an unsent, and I gave up my existence on this plane to bring him to life. I'm also Yuna's sister and Rikku's cousin."  
  
"Alright, and the Auron hissy fit?"  
  
"That, I can't explain." Ophelia turned to Yuna. "What's wrong with him, Yuna?"  
  
Yuna sighed and sat down on the steps leading to the elevator. "He's mourned you since you left, you know. For nearly three months after you disappeared he kept himself good and drunk. He even fought Sin that way. Since then, the mere thought of someone mentioning you brings out his worst temper."  
  
Ophelia gave a shuddering sigh. "Should I go and talk to him?"  
  
"I don't think it'll do much good." Rikku said. "He'll just go into one of his rages and we won't see him for a few days."  
  
Ophelia's eyes filled with tears. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I expected to come back and find him, you know, happy, with a family or something. Not wasting his life away because I left. And that's not fair. He was going to do the same thing to me, in the end."  
  
Rikku sidled closer. "Um, actually, hun, he wasn't." Ophelia sent her a skeptical look, and Rikku sighed. "One night, in the cabin, Auron and I got into a drinking contest. Auron's lips get veeeeery loose when he's drunk, and he spilled the beans to me."  
  
"What?" Paine looked suprised. "Mr. Grumpy actually opened up about his feelings?"  
  
"You never told me about this, Rikku." Yuna looked a little offended, and Rikku shrugged.  
  
"It was private, you know? But since Opie's back..." The nickname earned her a scowl from Ophelia, and she continued. "He said that while the two of you were searching for the Masemune and crest, he did some serious thinking. He thought about everything the two of you had said since the beginning, and he realized he couldn't leave. With him being an unsent, it would pose a bit of a problem, since, because he was technically dead, the two of you couldn't have children, but he didn't care about that. All he wanted was to be with you."  
  
"He.....Said that?" The tears in Ophelia's eyes slipped silently down her cheeks. Rikku patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"He wasn't going to let himself be sent. He had decided, that when the time came, he would resist it, like he did at the Farplane, and the two of you could go on, happily ever after."  
  
With that Ophelia burst into tears and buried her face into her hands. "Why the hell couldn't he just tell me?"  
  
"That's....something you'll have to take up with him."  
  
Ophelia nodded and stood, wiping her eyes. "Fine then, I will."  
  
*************************  
  
Ophelia approached from behind, cautious, her footsteps silent. Auron stood on the outside deck, his back to her, his gaze focused into the distance. He'd cut his hair since she'd last seen him, and more grey was showing than black. Was that her fault?  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was harsh and cold, and so was his look, as he turned to face her. Ophelia stopped sort and blinked twice, wondering how on earth he'd heard her.  
  
"Um...To talk?" She ended it on a hopeful note, hoping that maybe, in the back of his mind, he still cared for her, and would give her a chance to explain herself.  
  
"I have nothing to say to a heartless bitch like you."  
  
Those words stung, horribly, and Ophelia bowed her head, hiding her tears. She'd played at ice princess, now it was his turn to be cold and indifferent.  
  
She took a deep breath, and let it out, crossing her arms. "If you'd just give me a chance to expla-"  
  
"No, I don't think so. It might be a good idea for you to turn around and go back inside. Actually, here's a better one: Don't get back on the airship after we land." He turned away again, and this time Ophelia made no attempt to hide her tears.  
  
"That isn't fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair. Get over it."  
  
Ophelia saw red, and her hands balled into fists. "When did you become such a bastard?!?" she demanded, taking a few angry steps toward him. He gave her a scathing look that stopped her in her tracks, and turned his back to her once more.  
  
"Look, I know I hurt you, but you have to understan-"  
  
He turned to face her once again, his face lined with fury. "You know? You know?!? You know exactly shit about what I feel, and obviously you always have. You're a stupid little twit to think that what you did could ever make me happy. You disgust me. I hate you, and I have never hated another living being my entire life."  
  
Ophelia felt as though she'd been slapped, and she stumbled back a few steps, as though he'd actually struck her. "You- You hate me?" Her voice was small, and her throat felt so tight it was amazing she even got the words out.  
  
"Have you become mentally deficient since we last spoke? Yes, I hate you. If Yuna wouldn't nag me about it forever, I'd give you a good shove off of the airship and be done with you. You may think you can abandon people and come back and pick them up any time you like, but you are wrong. I'm am neither as niave nor forgiving as Yuna."  
  
"Auron." That was all she could force out. "Auron," she said again, her voice starting to break. She dissolved into bone-wracking sobs, wrapping her arms around her middle and kneeling on the deck. She rocked slightly back and forth, trying to comfort herself. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It just wasn't. They were supposed to live happily ever after, right?  
  
Auron watched this with an outwardly dispassionate expression, but inside, he felt his heart breaking for the second time. The first had come when he'd looked at her in the cabin, really looked at her, and realized who she was. She had lied to him. Lied to them all, and then had the audacity to show up again two years later and expect to be welcomed with open arms.  
  
"But I love you," she whispered. "If you'd just let me explain what happened...But no, you're right." She stood and wiped her eyes, the mask sliding over her face again, until only her puffy eyes revealed that she could indeed feel emotion. She sketched a short bow. "Forgive me for intruding Sir Auron. It will not happen again. I will be glad to depart permanently from the Celcius at the next stop." She turned, heading back to the hatch, when he felt his heart wrench so painfully, he nearly cried out.  
  
"Wait." She stopped short, but didn't glance back. "Alright. Every story must have an ending."  
  
She turned, and began speaking, her voice void of all life. "I didn't abandon anyone. I did what I thought was right, which was my duty as a summoner, as the Mage of Judgement. I possess the power over life and death, and the will to use that power as I see fit. My guardian had been deprived of life prematurely, and I judged it to be unfair, and so sought to rectify it. I gave up my own existence on this plane so that he may live, and returned to where I came from. My memory of my pilgrimage was supposed to have been erased, but something went wrong, and it was not. Also, I was not supposed to have access to this plane ever again, but, out of the blue a month ago, a portal opened in my plane, and, without hesitation, I stepped through it. Two years had not passed for me, only a few months, and I had forgotten the time difference between this plane and my own. I searched Spira for my guardian, following every lead until I was able to track him down in Luca. There I proposed to seek him out and tell him my story, sure that he would understand. Sure of his love for me. Apparently, I had made another oversight, and have thus been cast away. I accept that as the consequences of my oversight."  
  
She stopped. He watched her warily and she returned it with an apathetic, unblinking stare.  
  
"And this is the truth."  
  
"So as I see it."  
  
Auron sighed and glanced down at his boots and then back at her. She had turned away, her gaze focused on the white clouds rushing by, and he took a deep breath, wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. Throwing caution to the wind, he took three long strides to reach her, pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her roughly, letting her feel his anguish, his lust, his anger. Surprisingly, she returned it, her own pain present with every touch.  
  
He only broke from her when he heard a very familiar voice comment, "Aww, they've kissed and made up. I knew they would." He glanced up to see Rikku doing her familiar bouncing motion and pulled away from Ophelia, who seemed dazed.   
  
"Hey, Buddy's picked up some sphere readings, so you guys need to get on the bridge. Later!" Rikku bounced back inside, leaving Auron and Ophelia alone once more.  
  
"Auron, I'm sorry about every-" Auron silenced her with a gesture.  
  
"We'll talk more later. Apparently, I haven't changed as much as I thought I did."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ophelia looked confused, and was even more so when Auron actually smiled.  
  
"All you have to do is pout and you get your way."  
  
"But I didn't pout."  
  
"It was close enough."  
  
"You can't be mad at me for what I did. It was going to be that way, anyhow. Or, at least I thought it was." She ducked her head a moment before meeting his gaze squarely. "Rikku told me what you were going to do. Why didn't you just tell me? This never would have happened."  
  
"We both know I'm not good with words." He reached out and traced the contour of her cheek a moment, eyeing her thoughtfully. "I've dreamed of this moment for two years, and when I get the chance to see you again, I screw up."  
  
"I can't say I was on my best behavior. I figured you'd be married by now."  
  
"Never." He straightened and pinned her with a piercing gaze. "It's only been a few months? For you, that is." She nodded and he sighed. "Then I have a lot of harsh words to make up for."  
  
Ophelia shook her head. "I deserve every one of them. I don't blame you if you hate me."  
  
"But I don't." He moved closer, so that they were mere inches apart. "It's the damndest thing, but I still love you. I always will. Seeing you again has only reinforced that." He took her hand and led her to the hatch, all the while mentally kicking himself. He shouldn't have yelled at her. He shouldn't. Now he had to pray that she would forgive him.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter two done! WoOt! 


	3. Return Of The Leblanc Syndicate

Chapter Three: Return Of The Leblanc Syndicate  
  
Amanda's Ramble:  
  
Amanda: First, let me address my first reviewer. long pause How the hell am I a copycat? And why were you too chickenshit to leave your email so that this could be discussed privately instead of out here in the public, so that I have a chance to humiliate you? Not very smart of you, dear. How can I copycat a story I created? It's not possible. The sequel to Lovely Dreamer is just that, a sequel, so of course some of the same characters will make an appearance. Christ, why are some people so stupid? So, unless you want to present truth that I'm a copycat (which there is none, because this story idea is MINE), then keep your mouth shut. Thank you.  
  
Lianna: Yes, a sequel! Wheee! Of course there will be more. I couldn't just leave poor Auron all by his lonesome.  
  
The 1 who thought he got away: I'm glad you liked the first story. Once again, I couldn't just end the saga there. There must be more! And lots lots more! Hee hee, besides, I wanted to make Ophelia a Gullwing, anyway, so she could wear the cute outfits. Plus, think about Auron wearing the sphere changes. O.O Let's think about the gunner or Lady Luck one for this. XD  
  
Auron: I don't find that amusing.  
  
Amanda: Aww, you know we want to see you in those booty shorts.  
  
Auron: /.O   
  
They gathered in the bridge, and Ophelia didn't miss the look that passed between Rikku and Yuna as she and Auron entered, still hand in hand. Jeez, guaranteed, they'd corner her later and want to know every detail of the conversation.  
  
Buddy turned in his seat. "We're picking up sphere waves from those ruins they found at the top of Mt. Gagazet."  
  
Rikku facevaulted. "Y'mean we're going to have to climb up there?"  
  
Ophelia agreed silently. It would take days to get to the top. What was the good of using machina now if you still had to climb a mountain like that? "Nah," Buddy turned back to his screen, waving a hand at Rikku. "We'll drop you off at the top. Go take a nap or something while we're waiting."  
  
Rikku stuck her tongue out at Buddy's back and turned to Ophelia. "Well, we've got to get you all suited up. C'mon." She grabbed Ophelia's free hand and drug her away from Auron, and she giggled as she almost tripped over her own feet. When she regained her balance, she followed Rikku to the elevator, aware that Yuna was close on her heels. Paine was also coming, but only because Yuna was dragging her much the same way Rikku had Ophelia. Well, they certainly were eager to get back into her private life, weren't they?  
  
The four of them were cramped in the small space, and much to Ophelia's dismay, being the shortest, she was breast level with everyone, and nearly suffocated on the ride down to the cabin. She supposed if she were male or at least, attracted to females, it would have been very pleasant, but as it was, she wasn't, and she couldn't breath. So, it was a great relief when the doors of the elevator slid open and they all started out. She was able to reach fresh air again, and stood breathing a moment before following the others to the cabin.  
  
The door shut and they were alone in the cabin, with the exception of the hypello behind the bar. Yuna walked a few paces away from Ophelia then turned on her heel, and Ophelia knew the inquisition was about to begin.  
  
"So....You and Auron talk?"  
  
Ophelia sighed, and took a decidedly Auron-like pose. "Yes."  
  
A few long moments passed. "And?" Yuna put her hands on her hips, giving Ophelia an impatient look.  
  
"We talked." Rikku nudged her ribs. "Oh, alright already! We yelled at each other, then we talked. Everything's okay now, I think."  
  
"Looks like you were doing a little more than talking to me," Rikku said with a sly grin. Ophelia flushed, making her cousin and sister giggle. "That was awful cozy for just 'talking'."  
  
"Shut up, Rikku. I thought you were going to get me 'suited up'." Ophelia crossed her arms and glared at the other two. "Can't you control them?" she asked, directing her look at Paine.  
  
"They don't listen to me. I gave up a long time ago." "Okay, okay!" Rikku dug around in her satchel and pulled out a flat stone tablet, it's surface traced with many interconnecting curved grooves. Colored marbles were set into some of the pits on its surface.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A sphere grid." Yuna came up and took it from Ophelia. "These marbles are dresspheres. When you want to use one, you just press on it. In yours you have, let's see." Yuna inspected it a moment. "Ah. Songstress, gunner, thief and warrior. That's the only ones we have right now."  
  
"Uh, so I just push it?" Ophelia took the sphere grid and looked over it again, picking the sphere in the far right. She pressed it, and was surrounded by blinding light. When she could open her eyes, she glanced down at herself. "What the hell is this?" She was wearing nothing more than underwear in her opinion. Brightly coloured underwear, and she was holding rounded blades. "No. See? This is not jiving." She pushed the marble again sighed with relief to be back in her black leather. "I'll worry about it later."  
  
"What's wrong with the theif outfit?" Rikku gave Ophelia a pouty look.  
  
"Nothing, if you don't mind showing off everything you've got. We all know I'm a super prude." She stuffed the grid into her own satchel. "C'mon, let's get back to the bridge."  
  
Ophelia gazed at the floating ruins above the peak of Mt. Gagazet, in awe. "It's hard to believe something this big stayed hidden for a thousand years."  
  
"Well, not everyone had an airship two years ago." Rikku said as she bounced farther up the trail. With an envious sigh, Ophelia followed, gingerly inching along. God, she hated heights. Her steps were slow, and she put one foot before the other, carefully making sure not to look down. She saw Auron up ahead, and smiled to herself. It was odd, not seeing him in his usual red jacket and collar. He now opted for something similar to her own black leather catsuit, if a bit baggier. But his glasses were still firmly in place, and his boots were still the same. She edged her way next to him, glancing up.  
  
"Auron? You okay? You're looking a little....green." Auron shot her a dirty look and took a deep breath. He did, in fact, look green. "C'mon? What's wrong?" Her face creased with worry, and she placed a hand on his arm. Auron glanced around to make sure the others were out of earshot. He leaned down, pulling her closer, and she shivered when his warm breath brushed her ear.  
  
"I'm......I'm....Well, I don't like heights." Ophelia patted his arm. "Boy, do I understand. Let's get moving. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."  
  
Auron hefted his blade onto his shoulder. "Agreed." They moved along together, and Ophelia found herself wishing he still wore his red jacket, so she'd have something to cling to. But his outfit at the moment didn't allow for her to do so, as most of it hugged him like a second skin. So she just stuck close to his tall form, firmly keeping her eyes between his shoulder blades. After Yuna's slip earlier, she was taking no chances.  
  
She saw Rikku, Yuna, and Paine enter the ruins, scrambling up the rubble, and swallowed. Why had she agreed to come again? Oh, right. Auron. She rolled her eyes. The things she had done for that man. How many times was it now, that she'd been nearly killed? How many times had she followed him into the gaping mouth of hell just because she loved him? Many. They reached the rubble, and Auron stood aside, letting her start climbing first, most probably to be there behind her if she happened to slip. Always the guardian, she thought with an inward smile.  
  
They made it to the top, to a wide, cracked platform. Ophelia took a deep breath, and steadied herself with the masemune. Why in God's name did it have to be at the top of the mountain? She glanced over at Auron, who looked just as relieved to be in an area wider than a man's shoulders.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Dullwings." The five turned as one to see the woman who's stolen Yuna's dresssphere fanning herself.  
  
"Ah," Yuna said, a brow raised. "The thief."  
  
"What'd you do, follow us up here?" This garnered the woman's gaze to Ophelia, and she leaned more on the masemune, crossing her arms on it's hilt.  
  
"Well, it seems as though you four have called in the big guns. I suppose amateurs like yourself would need the help of a famous sphere hunter like her." She jerked her thumb in Ophelia's direction.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think the great Leblanc would have noticed my little exploits." Ophelia's mouth curved in an evil grin. "After all, I'm just a blip on the radar." "I hardly call Ninoc a blip on the radar," Leblanc shot back, frowning. "You've been sucking up every sphere in Spira."  
  
"Ninoc?" Yuna eyed her a moment. "That's you?" When Ophelia nodded, Yuna shook her head. "But Ninoc is always all over Spira. How in the world do you travel so fast?"  
  
"Hello? Living aeon here. Wings." Ophelia turned back to Leblanc. "And just why did you follow us up here? Can't find spheres on your own?"  
  
Leblanc sputtered. "Like I said, amateurs. You have no concept of what it takes to be a true sphere hunter." Just then, Ormi and Logos came up behind her.  
  
"You was right, boss."  
  
"Indeed. Following them has paid off splendidly." Leblanc turned red as Rikku and Yuna giggled, and Paine and Auron took eerily alike poses of amusement. Ophelia only smiled and straightened.  
  
"Well, am I going to have to kick your ass again, Leblanc, or are you going to tuck your tail between your legs and slink away, and leave the job to the real professionals?" She slung the masemune over her shoulder and grinned. "I so hope it's the former."  
  
Leblanc snorted. "Your wish is my command, luvs." She began casting a spell, but before she could finish, Ophelia rushed up and, with more agility than any of her former traveling companions knew she had, hit Leblanc square on the head with the butt of the masemune, knocking her out cold.  
  
"Well," Ophelia said to a shocked Ormi and Logos, "tell your boss it was fun when she wakes up. Laters." She waggled her fingers at them with a wide grin and started back up the trail, seemingly leaping over the crack in the platform with ease. Once on the other side, she took a deep breath and climbed a set of stairs onto a small ledge, sensing the others behind her.  
  
"Well, which way do you suggest we go....Ninoc?" Auron asked, amusement prevalent in his voice. Ophelia rolled her eyes and scanned the territory.  
  
"That way." She pointed into the gaping mouth of an old building. "I guarantee you it's shortcut to the top." They entered, and began moving through, following Ophelia's lead.  
  
"You've been here before," Paine stated.  
  
Ophelia nodded. "Yeah, but it started storming like crazy before I got to the top, so I hightailed it out of her in a hurry. Even living aeons die when slammed against rocks." She jumped over a pit and kept moving, letting the others follow. They moved through the crumbling building in silence, and when they were back in the open air, Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief. "That place looked like it could fall apart at any second."  
  
Rikku yelped. "Why didn't you say anything."  
  
"As long as we kept moving we were alright. I didn't see any point in saying anything." She turned to keep walking up the path, but two divebeaks came from nowhere and cornered her. "Great," she muttered, leveling her sword.  
  
"No, we have to use the dresspheres!" Yuna cried. "You'll be too slow with that sword." Ophelia barely caught the last part, as a divebeak swooped in on her to peck a chunk out of her flesh, and she dived out of the way.  
  
"Here goes nothing," she mumbled, pulling out the little slab of stone and pressing one of the stones at random. The blinding light encircled her once again, and this time she paid attention to what was happening. The magical wind ripped her clothes to shreds, but before anything was exposed, they were quickly replaced by new ones. She landed on her feet, and found herself in short denim shorts and a light purple camisole, high boots, and a half-skirt in darker shades of purple. The masemune had disappeared, leaving her with two small pistols. She noticed Rikku and Auron changing to the same dressphere, and Yuna in another, the same Leblanc had worn as Yuna's imposter.  
  
It was a quick battle, and the two blinded divebeaks quickly exploded into pyreflies as Auron's last shot rang out. Ophelia sent him a quick glance and thought, He always was sexy in tight jeans. Bad Ophelia, you need to get moving!  
  
"Okay..." she said, as she deactivated the dressphere. "That's definitely different. Let's get moving. You want to get that sphere, don't you?"  
  
Ophelia sat nursing the cut on her shoulder from the huge Boris, waiting for Shinra to finish analyzing the sphere. "Damn crab. Why couldn't he have just spat bubbles?" "Why don't you just heal yourself?" Yuna cocked her head to one side. Ophelia nodded and cast a quick healing spell on herself, rotating her shoulder after the flesh melded back together.  
  
"Don't know why I didn't think of that." She sighed, fingering the shredded leather of her suit's left shoulder. "'Course, there's no repairing this." She stood and stretched, all at once tired. This spherehunting gig gets old really fast," she said on a yawn. "Hey, where's everybody else? You know, Lulu and Wakka and Kimahri?"  
  
Shinra turned in his seat and shook his head. "You really are clueless."  
  
Ophelia shot him a dirty look. "And you're a snot nosed brat. But seriously. I haven't heard anything about them."  
  
"Are you sitting down for this one?" Yuna asked, grinning. Ophelia raised a brow and motioned for Yuna to continue. "Wakka and Lulu are married."  
  
Ophelia's mouth dropped open. "No. Are you serious? How in hell did that happen? Last I remember, they were at each other's throats."  
  
"Hmm.." Rikku said mockingly, stroking her chin, "where has that happened before."  
  
"They've been married a while now. And here's the big kicker, and the reason they're not here." Yuna leaned forward as if telling a big secret, her eyes wide. "Lulu's pregnant!"  
  
Ophelia gasped. "They're going to have a kid? That's just freaky. I really have missed tons. What about Kimahri, what's he up to?"  
  
"He's the ronso elder, now. We'll have to go visit him in a bit, so you can catch up with him."  
  
Ophelia shook her head in amazement. "It's hard to take it all in. After all, a few months ago, I was thinking about how nice it would be to get back to the travel agency on Mi'ihen and take a bath, and when I pop back, everything's all topsy turvy. I mean, there's machina everywhere these days, and people are traveling and laughing. It's so odd."  
  
"That's the twilight dream of the Eternal Calm," Auron commented, from his seat on the stairs. "On the surface, things appear to be peaceful, the way everyone wanted, but turmoil roils just beneath." "Okay, then, Mr. Gloom and Doom," Ophelia said, rolling her eyes. "And just what is this turmoil you're talking about?"  
  
"New Yevon and the Youth League are already at each other's throats, two years into the Calm." Auron stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles, leaning over on the stairs to prop his chin in his hand. "Both want spheres, for very different aims. New Yevon wants to keep their contents secret from the rest of the world, while the Youth League wishes to share them with everyone, to give a better understanding of Spira's history."  
  
"So, Yevon's back up to its old tricks, I see. Not that I've paid it any attention. I've kept myself clear of politics."  
  
"Amazing, with you being who you are," Paine commented.  
  
Ophelia shook her head. "That's the reason for the fake name. Everyone seems to be wondering what happened to poor summoner Ophelia, so it seemed best to go undercover. I wasn't going to let myself get pushed one way or the other. Seems like a whole lot of nothing, if you ask me."  
  
Shinra turned in his seat. "I'm done with this sphere if you guys are done gossiping." Ophelia stuck out her tongue and went to Shinra's station with the others, and they grouped close around for a good look at the sphere's contents.  
  
Besaid was wonderful. That was Ophelia's first thought, as they made their way through the woods surrounding the tiny village. She'd never had the chance to visit before, so she was soaking in every detail. It really was a lush tropical paradise, full of colors and sounds and smells enough to overwhelm a person, if they didn't keep their wits about them. After all, there were still fiends on the island, though not in the quantity she was sure had come before the defeat of Sin.  
  
She kept pace with Auron, much like in the days of her pilgrimage, though they didn't speak on the trek to the village. She silently wondered what he must be thinking, and snuck a look up at him. His gaze was focused straight ahead, his face unreadable. Damn the man. Even without his collar, he could still keep a straight face. She turned back forward and kept a watch out for fiends, which was now a force of habit, as she had been traveling alone for the last two months.  
  
They reached the village about mid day, and Ophelia resisted the urge to run off and explore, following the others to a familiar figure stepping into the sunlight and out of the shadows of the temple's overhang. She felt a grin part her lips as she took in the red hair and familiar blitzer's uniform, and that rediculous armguard. Nope, he certainly hadn't changed much, but he was getting slightly chubby about the middle, which made Ophelia chuckle silently to herself.  
  
"Wakka!" Yuna ran forward and nearly toppled the red head with an enthusiastic hug, and a familar "Whoa!" was heard. The others caught up, and Yuna bounced away excitedly.  
  
"I'm really sorry I ran off like that, Wakka."  
  
"Ah," Wakka said, waving it off. "I figured you was alright. Lu was the one about to go into hysterics, ya?"  
  
Yuna gave a guilty smile. "Oops."  
  
"Wakka." Of course Auron would greet someone like that, Ophelia thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Sir Auron. Didn't expect to see you." He turned to Rikku. "What's up, kid?"  
  
"Aww, look at you, Tubby." She said, nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, hey. I'm gonna be a father soon. Gotta have a little more presence." His gaze narrowed a moment on Paine and Ophelia. "And you two?"  
  
"Oh!" Yuna laughed. "I'm sorry. This is Paine. She's a Gullwing. And this," she said, gesturing to Ophelia, "is someone you won't believe is back."  
  
Wakka scratched his head. "Uh, we've met?"  
  
"I would think so, Wakka." Yuna rolled her eyes. "Does the name 'Ophelia' mean anything to you?"  
  
Wakka's eyes widened in recognition. "You're here, ya?" Ophelia nodded silently, and found herself pulled into a crushing hug. "Jumpin' shoopufs, maybe now Kimahri will calm down and stop being so hard on himself, ya?"  
  
Ophelia would have answered, but she couldn't breathe. Wakka finally released her, and she felt the blood rush back into her head. "Damn it, Wakka, are you trying to kill me?" she laughed, when she could speak.  
  
"Sorry, ya." He grinned sheepishly. "Hey, you better go see Lu, ya? She's been worried sick about you. I got some things to do."  
  
Ophelia was the last to enter the tent, and felt her nerves set themselves on edge. After all, there was bad blood between herself and Lulu, and she didn't know how the black mage would react to seeing her again.  
  
"Yuna, I was so worried." Lulu stood and embraced Yuna tightly, and when she stepped back, Ophelia could see her obvious new addition.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lulu. But...I just had to go."  
  
"I understand." Lulu patted Yuna's arm. "Auron," she said, bowing her head in greeting to the older man. He nodded back, and a dirty little thought crossed Ophelia's mind.  
  
Since when are they on a first name basis?  
  
Lulu gave Rikku a quick hug, and let her gaze pass over the obvious two additions to the group with mild interest before it returned to Yuna. "Take a walk with me, Yuna."  
  
Ophelia sat outside the tent, waiting for Yuna to return, finding the dark interior too oppressing. She didn't hum to herself, as she once would have, but instead rested against one of the posts, her gaze unfocused. All sound had been tuned out, and she was now deep in her own thoughts, mulling over the changes in Spira. It was surreal, everything that was the same, and everything that was different.  
  
Without realizing it, she was on her feet and headed toward the temple. It wouldn't hurt to pay a visit to the chamber of the fayth that would have been hers, could it? And to pay a visit to her father's statue, whom she wished, for the first time, was still here.  
  
The temple was dark, and, strangely enough, there was a single ethereal voice singing the hymn of the fayth. She raised a brow, but paused before her father's statue, and laid a hand against the stone robe.  
  
"Dad," she whispered, "I feel...out of place. Would you, if you were here?" She bowed her head a moment before moving on and up the stairs leading to the cloister of trials. She moved through with ease, as the cloister was open, and soon came to the anteroom of the chambers of the fayth. One door stood open, the other, closed. It seemed disheartening in a way. The priests shouldn't have left it that way.  
  
She moved up the steps to the closed door, and was more than a little surprised when the door slid upward. On guard, she stepped though it, and the door slid shut again, making her jump. Was she trapped?  
  
She shook her head and moved forward into the opening where ghostly light streamed through, nearly having a heart attack at seeing the fayth floating there.  
  
"You.....you're supposed to be gone," she said, coming to stand before it.  
  
"Lady Mage, we can't leave without you finishing what you were born to do," the male fayth said. "You're job is not yet finished. Come, and pray. The answers will come, in time."  
  
It was getting dark. Auron narrowed his gaze through the growing shadows, a frown pulling at his mouth. "Where could she have gone?"  
  
Rikku shrugged. "Maybe she went to the temple?"  
  
"I've checked it. She's not there."  
  
Just then, a figure came sprinting through the dark, and the torchlight from the front of Wakka and Lulu's tent lit Ophelia's face. Her eyes were wide, her pallor pale.  
  
"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," she was muttering as she ran past them, into the tent. Auron and Rikku shared a look before stepping in after her.  
  
"Yuna, we got a BIG problem," Ophelia sputtered, once inside. Yuna looked up from where she was sitting next to Lulu, her eyes wide.  
  
"The Leblanc Synidcate?"  
  
"Oh, to hell with Leblanc. It's much bigger than a sphere rivalry." Ophelia took a deep breath, and Auron realized she was close to collapsing.  
  
"Lulu, do you have an extra seat?" Lulu pointed, her eyes focused on the trembling girl before her, and Auron went to get it, nearly having to force Ophelia into a sitting position, as she was completely rigid.  
  
"Alright, what's wrong?"  
  
"You....you had to have seen it...It was...so wrong...but..." She was hysterical. Anyone could see that. Yuna came over and knelt before her.  
  
"Take your time."  
  
A few minutes passed while Ophelia collected herself, and she closed her eyes for most of it, just breathing. Finally, she opened them once more, and looked around. "The fayth....It was waiting for me....after all of this time."  
  
"What?" Yuna's eyes widened. "But the fayth were sent, with the defeat of Sin."  
  
"Not mine. Apparently, I'm not done. Look at me, the last summoner in Spira." Hysterical laughter bubbled up from deep inside, and earned a strange look from Lulu.  
  
"How can fayth still be in the temple. There was only one other person who could have the other fayth, and she's-"Lulu stopped, her one visible eye widening. "Ophelia?"  
  
Finally, Chapter 3 is finished. 


	4. Hard Drinkin'

1real Emotion

Chapter 4: Hard Drinkin'

Amanda: Oh dear lord, I've returned.

Auron: It's about damn time.

Amanda: stuffs a dirty sock in Auron's mouth Can it, you.

**Beserkliegerzerobluestrea: **Arrogant? Auron? Never! LMAO Seriously, you try keeping that tight ass in character. 99 He's such a pain. Glad you like the story.

**Jenna: **As requested, another chapter. :)

**Dragon Of The Midnight Moon:** I impressed someone?? squeals Will do. I'll try to pump these chapters out as fast as I humanly can.

**ialaraB: **I agree. Auron and Nooj would be good buddies. I hope you realize you've given me inspiration. XD Potato-headed. LMAO That's great. I laughed for a while at that.

**christine: **Why the tears? Thank you so much.

**Kat: **Thanks! I'll update as often as I can.

**Gryphon Tears: **Ah, you called it my work. swoons Thank you.

**Lianna/Firiku: **I'm glad you're writing something!!! I'll have to stop by and check it out. Yay for authorness.

To everyone else, I'll get to your reviews next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up, but life is crazy. XD

Oh, I'd also like to pimp my new story...An AU for this AU...What would have happened if Seymour had gotten to Ophelia first? It's in the FFX section, in the PG-13 stories. Just click my username, and go to the story Nothing But A Need and review, review, review. XD

Okay, now if you know me, you know by now that I like cliffhangers. Hee hee. Onto the chapter.

"Ding ding ding! Let's see what she's one!"

"Is she feeling alright?" Lulu shot a glance at Auron, who shrugged.

"I have no idea. But my best guess would be no." Auron frowned. "Maybe I should take her back to the airship. I don't think keeping her here in the village is a good idea."

Yuna looked like she wanted to object, but Paine spoke up. "I agree. It's obvious being here has been a bad experience. Do you need any help?"

Auron shook his head, and leaned down, whispering something to Ophelia. She nodded, and he helped her stand, and her knees nearly gave out underneath her. Auron swung her up into his arms and left the tent without another word.

When they were gone, Yuna shot a scowl at Paine. "She should have stayed. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"She's in no shape to do much of anything. I know she's your sister, but you have to be more understanding. Besides, I think she and Auron would like a little time alone together, don't you?"

"But-"

"They both need lovin', if you ask me," Rikku piped up. The others grimaced. "What? Tell me you knew they were doing it before all of the crazy stuff happened."

"No," Yuna said, "I didn't, and I would have preferred to keep it that way!"

Rikku rolled her eyes and fell silent, finally getting up and leaving the tent.

Auron was the only Gullwing to have his own room, which was smart of the others. After all, they knew how much he valued his "alone time". In truth, he could have cared less, but that's the way they seemed to want it. Part of him wondered if it was the fact that, for most of the time he knew them, he was an unsent, and that they still worried he might become a fiend, even though he was now fully alive.

Auron nudged the door open with a boot, twisting as he entered the room, both so that he could keep Ophelia from knocking about in the door frame, and Brother from trying to paw her. He kicked the door shut in Brother's face, and sat Ophelia on the bed, frowning at her faraway expression.

"Are you going to be alright?" She nodded, but it was obvious from the frown he still wore that he did not believe her. "Don't tell Yuna, alright? She'd kill me, but you look like you need it." He bent and dug under the bed, grunting in satisfaction when he apparently found what he was looking for. He stood and held out a very familiar site to her, and she took the tokkuri and pulled out the cork, chugging like there was no tomorrow. Auron felt his good eye widen in surprise as she sat it back down, empty, and recorked it without so much as a grimace. Either she was that fazed by what had happened, or the little summoner could really hold her liquor.

"Hmm."

Ophelia shook her head, as though clearing a thought. "What?"

"You just drank the whole jug."

She laughed hard. "That stuff isn't as strong as you think it is. But thanks, I do feel better."

"Want to talk about it?" He sat in the chair across from the bed, giving her that stare that had always seemed to go right through her.

"I'm not sure. This has **got **to be the weirdest thing to ever happen to me...Well, with the exception of ending up in Spira in the first place." He continued to stare, and she frowned. "What?"

"You cut your hair."

"So did you, you know." She sent him a look that said 'that's completely off subject, moron'. "You know, if some of the fayth are still around, how come Tidus isn't here? I would think, with some fayth still dreaming, he'd have a hold on life."

"That's something I can't answer." Auron's mouth tightened, and Ophelia realized that that was also a touchy subject, much the same way she had been. Too damn bad. The Gullwings had given Auron his way long enough. He'd really turned into a big baby in the past two years. And she realized that it was up to her to shake him out of it.

"Look, I know everyone's been hush hush about it, but it's time it was openly talked about." Auron's mouth tightened further, and the old Ophelia would have shut up then. "Tidus is alive and out there somewhere. Tidus will be alive as long as I am. Some fayth still dream."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Auron's voice had gained a waspish tone, but Ophelia purposely ignored it.

"I know better than you think I do. You're not a fayth, I am. Tidus is out there, Auron. And, if I'm the only one who feels like looking for him, so be it." She stood and started to walk away, but Auron hauled her back into a sitting postition on the bed.

"Rikku's right, you know. You really are a grump." He shot her a murderous look, but she ignored it. "For once, trust my instincts instead of yours."

"I've done just fine trusting my own."

"Right. And that's why you were dead for ten years."

Their gazes clashed, daggers thrown from both to the other. Ophelia felt a little pleased in a perverse way when he looked away first.

"So, what do we do?"

"I gotta think on it. Talk to the fayths. If anyone knows what's up, it's them."

Auron nodded. "I have a question. Have you not tried to summon since you've been gone?"

Ophelia shook her head. "Nah, when I got back home, I finally beat the game, so I figured I didn't have aeons to summon."

"That's how you knew about Tidus."

"Um hmm." Ophelia yawned deeply, and glanced out the window. "Dear me, it's gotten late. Alright, show me where to sleep, and I'm there. It's been quite a day."

Auron didn't say anything for a few seconds, then cleared his throat. "To be quite honest, I have no idea. There's really not any room."

Ophelia facevaulted a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "Hmm. Okay..." She mumbled under her breath a moment. "Think one of the Aurochs would mind if I kicked them out of a bed?"

Auron's mouth flattened. "You're not going to be sleeping there."

Ophelia scowled. "I can sleep there if I want. Last time I checked, you aren't my father. And I don't think we're on 'sharing the bed' terms just yet."


	5. Hi Ho Gippal!

real Emotion

Chapter Five: Hi Ho Gippal!

Nope, don't own it.

(---------------------)

Ophelia opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Less than ten feet away, Botta lay on the next bed over, his mouth hanging open, a puddle of drool collecting on his pillow beneath his head. Sick. She pushed herself into a sitting position and dug around for her boots, finding them and dragging them over before pulling them on. With a yawn she stood and stretched, her thoughts returning to the night before.

It had been a bloody massacre. Of course, when was a fight with Auron not, really? But this time, it had been different. In the heat of it, she'd told him, flatly and bluntly, that it was finished, done, over. Strangely enough, she still meant it. For once she wouldn't have any ties holding her back. Even stranger was how relieved they'd both seemed. He'd told her, once things had cooled off enough that they weren't going for one another's throats, that no matter what, he'd still be her guardian, not only because of the promise he'd made her father, but because he still felt she needed one. A sweet thought, that, but she was doing alright on her own. In fact, when she actually looked at it, she had enjoyed being on her own, with forcing herself to learn to defend herself. Learning to be a self-sufficient entity, which was something she'd never been before. Even now, it was family ties that had brought her to the Gullwings, rather than a need to belong to a group.

She stepped out of the converted Crusaders' lodge and looked around the village, wondering how anyone could live here. Sure, it was bustling enough for a tiny backwater island, but she'd gotten used to the conveniences starting to be found everywhere else in Spira, like showers. Not to mention hovers and the like. And to be honest, after spending the last two months in the company of her uncle Cid and a few other Al Bhed, she missed their outlook on life. Being on the Celsius had helped a little, but she'd actually started to enjoy the dry desert air.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the others headed her way, and sighed. They were here to look for a sphere, but to be bluntly honest, she just didn't feel the need to do so anymore. Sphere hunting had gotten old, with everyone and their brother doing it, and she had seriously started contemplating finding another way to make ends meet. She'd heard good things about the Machine Faction from Cid, and understood the leader was still looking for someone to act as a second in Djose. At least there she'd be close enough to Luca to enjoy a bit of fun every now and then.

"You look gloomy." Yuna's voice cut through her thoughts, and Ophelia shook her head, clearing it. She returned Yuna's smile and shrugged, giving another soft yawn.

"Not gloomy. Thoughtful." She put on her best game face, trying to look excited at the prospect of hunting a sphere. "So...Are we going to find that sphere or what?"

(-----------------------------)

Another boring sphere hunt, another boring fiend battle, another dud of a sphere. Things never changed in this business. She'd learned that her first week. It amazed her that people were still doing it after two years. Ophelia leaned back against the steps in the bridge of the Celsius, forcing a smile at Rikku's antics. Two days. Two days and she already had the itch to move on. Cid had laughed at her, when she'd been living in the camps, saying it was the Al Bhed blood. In truth she blamed it on him and the other people in camp, where they could always find something to do.

Finally, she was fed up with the sitting around and stood, starting to pace the floor. Yuna noticed and raised an eyebrow. "You're antsy."

"Yeah." She shrugged, halting mid-step. "I told you earlier I was tired of the sphere gig. I'm serious. It's about time I started hunting for alternative ways to feed myself, you know? As a matter of fact, Uncle Cid was telling me about the Machine Faction..."

"Bah." Brother didn't even bother from turning in his seat. "Dra Machine Faction. Ed'c hudrehk pid y fycda uv desa."

"Naymmo? Uncle Cid ryt y mud uv kuut drehkc du cyo ypuid dras." Ophelia ignored the questioning looks everyone sent her, and continued. "E fyc drehgehk uv ybbmoehk vun dra bucedeuh yd Djose."

Brother snorted and shook his head, and Buddy gave a sigh, glance back at her. "Brother thinks the Machine Faction's leader is his rival or something. I've heard a lot of good stuff about 'em, too. Might be worth looking into. We could get on a digging team, make a little extra cash until the sphere business picks up."

"Hey! Yeah!" Rikku bounced on the balls of her feet a moment, a fist in the air. "I hear they've found some pretty neat stuff out in the desert." She looked to Yuna, waiting for approval, and Yuna laughed a moment before nodding.

"Alright, then. The Machine Faction it is. Buddy? Set a course for Djose." Brother huffed again at Yuna giving orders, but said nothing, sliding lower in his seat. Ophelia shook her head and crossed her legs at the ankles.

"Lyms tufh, Brother. Fung ec fung, oui ghuf. Ymm dryd naymmo syddanc ec dryd fa ayd."

(-----------------------------------------)

Ophelia had darted off the minute they'd entered the temple yard. She had spotted a few Al Bhed she knew, and wanted to catch up on the latest gossip. Through Blappa and Lakkam (Players for the Psyches, oddly enough. She did wonder to herself what they were doing here so close to blitz season.), she'd found out that the boss wasn't in yet, and he hadn't filled the position for a second here at the temple. They'd laughed at her when she'd grumbled about being sick of the sphere hunting thing, and told her just to ask about it. Apparently, this guy was pretty laid back, and had earned a ton of respect from these two. That in itself was enough for Ophelia decide that she'd get along fine with him. After all, Blappa and Lakkam wouldn't steer her wrong. She hoped.

When she'd rejoined Yuna and the others, Rikku nudged her with an elbow, giving her a grin. "Oh, talking to Blappa, I see."

"Stuff a cork in it, Rikku. Blappa's a friend. So's Lakkam, before you start on me about him." She ignored Rikku's mumbled 'mm hmm' and crossed her arms, stubbornly avoiding Rikku's gaze. It was like her, really, to make something out of nothing. "For your information, I've been in camp with them. Cid gave me a place to crash between sphere gigs."

"Oh! So that's how you learned Al Bhed." Yuna stroked her chin and smiled. "I was wondering, because you didn't speak a word of it on the pilgrimage."

"Yeah, had to learn fast, out in the desert. That's all anybody ever spoke, and it got to be a real pain to find someone to translate." Ophelia shrugged, digging the toe of a boot into the dirt. "Besides, it's useful these days. Since no one will tar and feather you for speaking it. And it's helped me tons, pretending I didn't speak Spirian."

"Pops never said a word about you!" Rikku looked a little put out, and stomped her foot. "Figures."

"When's the last time you even talked to him?" Ophelia raised an eyebrow, smirking when Rikku actually took the time to think about it. "Uh huh, just like I thought. I bet it's been longer than two months."

Rikku started to protest, but was distracted by a figure coming up the path, and pointed him out. "Looks like the boss finally decided to stroll into work." Her tone was sarcastic, and she rolled her eyes. "I really wonder about him sometimes, you know?"

"Hmm?" Ophelia looked over in the direction Rikku had pointed, her gaze finding and locking on to what was quite possibly the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. Including his wearing an eyepatch. "Well." She gave a small cough and leaned down to Rikku conspiratorially. "Who's he?"

Before Rikku could respond, he'd drawn level with them and spotted Rikku, reaching over to ruffle her hair. Catching Ophelia's raised eyebrow he grinned, in a very flirtatious way. Rikku batted at him as he walked past, pouting, muttering under her breath in Al Bhed.

"That's Gippal," she finally said clearly, giving his back the evil eye. "He can be kind of annoying, but he's alright."

"He seems to know you," Yuna commented, her eyes also rigidly fixed on the guy. Like every other female in the yard, to be exact. Ophelia rolled her eyes. Sure, he was nice to look at, but what about underneath the pretty face? Besides, she was here for a job, not to drool after some guy.

"We...We know each other pretty well," Rikku squeaked, before clearing her throat. "We grew up together," she said, her voice more level.

"And?" Paine prompted, her mouth twitching in amusement.

"And nothing. We just know each other." Rikku crossed her arms, saved from saying more as Gippal climbed the steps and turned back to the crowd.

"Alright, let's do some interviews. Bring it!" He gave them all a careless wave and disappeared into the temple, and Ophelia found herself being pulled in the direction of the line that was forming before the converted inn.

After standing there for close to fifteen minutes, Rikku finally turned to her and grinned. "You still gonna apply for the job here in Djose?"

"I might." Ophelia shrugged, keeping her face straight. "It depends on his attitude when we talk to him. If he's a jerk, I might not even apply for digging."

Rikku giggled and gave her a wink. "Then you might as well go wait on the Celsius. I know you, and I know him. He's going to crawl under your skin and do the two-step on your nerves in the first five seconds, guaranteed." Ophelia only shook her head and gave Rikku a light push toward the door, as their group was next. Once inside, they were given the rundown of the interview procedure, and then were told to go to the temple.

It seemed kind of pointless, really, to go through that before even getting an interview. But she supposed it added some sort of order to the whole thing. She trailed after Rikku toward the temple, letting the others pass her before stepping inside. The place was covered in machina parts, and the smell of fuel and oil was nearly enough to knock her back a few steps. Her nose twitched a moment, adjusting, and she came to stand next to Yuna, folding her arms and looking around. Hmm. Looked like they'd cleared out every bit of religious imagery, including the statue of her father. She wondered a moment what they'd done with it. She had no faith in Yevon, but seeing her father's statue in any temple was somewhat comforting.

Her gaze wandered to the entrance of the Cloister of Trials, and for a moment she considered seeing if they'd let her back to the chambers. She pushed the thought away as Gippal approached, giving their rag tag group a curious look, before stopping in front of Yuna, a hand resting on his hip. "Uh...You here for the interview?"

"Yup." Yuna put her hands behind her back and smiled shyly, her cheeks slightly pink. Ophelia repressed a snort and looked to Gippal, pointing out flaws. He was kind of short, really. She doubted he was even five feet ten inches. He was kind of on the scrawny side, too. And his nose was too long. There...He wasn't as perfect as he'd been at first glance, and she felt herself relax.

"The High Summoner wants an interview?" One brow shot to his hairline, his head tilting in obvious amusement.

"Former summoner." Yuna's hands went to her hips, and her head tilted at a cocky angle. That's right, you tell him. Not that it even looked like the rebuttal had phased him one bit.

Gippal shrugged and pushed open one of the temple's doors. "Okay, follow me." He stepped outside, and Ophelia found herself frowning to herself. Now that was odd. She couldn't remember him doing that with any of the other applicants. It figured, you couldn't take Yuna anywhere without causing a fuss.

They all followed him out of the temple's yard and to the bridges, and once they'd stopped, he leaned close to Yuna, obviously flirting. Ophelia did snort then, and shook her head, turning her back on the spectacle.

"Never been this close to a celebrity before."

"That's nice," Yuna said weakly, and Ophelia looked over her shoulder, smirking at Yuna's discomfiture. She had leaned farther back, her eyes wide, and it was apparent she was struggling with the impulse to push him away.

"I could get used to this." He smirked, not backing off an inch, apparently getting some source of amusement from making Yuna squirm. Jerk.

"Let's not." Yuna's voice had become firm, and she backed a step away, crossing her arms. Gippal only shrugged and turned to Rikku, reaching out to ruffle her hair again.

"Well, if it isn't Cid's girl. How ya been?"

"I have a name," Rikku whined, punching at him. His grin grew wider, and he shifted his weight to one foot, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"How's your brother?" Ophelia snorted again, remembering what Buddy had said about Brother and this guy, and she and Yuna exchanged exasperated and amused looks.

"The same as ever. Buddy's around, too," Rikku said, her bubbly attitude returning.

This time Gippal snorted, and shook his head. "Same as ever is right." He looked over at Paine, and his eye grew wide, before he took a few steps toward her. "Y-you!"

A tense expression crossed Paine's face for a split second, but she covered it quickly with a mask of indifference, crossing her arms. "The name's Paine."

"Right." Gippal stared at her another long moment before moving to Auron. "You I know. Auron, right?" At Auron's curt nod he raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well, aren't we a lively bunch?" He shook his head, finally coming to Ophelia, and she got every good retort she could ready. "You I don't know."

"Ophelia." It was clipped, and she leaned casually against the railing of the bridge, her arms folding.

"Huh...I know I've heard that name..." He eyed her another long moment, frowning in thought, and then nodded. "I remember. Cid said something about you possibly coming this way."

"Now why would Uncle Cid do that?" Ophelia wondered aloud, frowning to herself. Her eyes met Rikku's, and they shared a grin. "Right. He's a meddler. I tend to forget that sometimes." She looked back to Gippal, her expression neutral. "And...what did he say exactly?"

"That I was finally going to have a second for the faction." He switched gears and turned on the charm, and Ophelia had to force herself not to roll her eyes. "So...You think you can handle a job like this? You do realize it's more than just here at Djose. There's stuff on Bikinel that needs doing, too. I can't be in two places at once."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she said cooly, letting her arms drop to her sides. "But I'm afraid Uncle Cid's just doing what he does best. Being pushy. I'm a sphere hunter, not a leader." She saw Yuna gape at her over Gippal's shoulder and shrugged. Yes, it seemed pretty stupid that she was turning down the job she'd come for, but knowing Cid had pretty much had it set aside for her ruffled her feathers. Then there was the small fact of the fayth waiting for her. Something was brewing, and tying herself down to something like the Machine Faction in a big way might not be the smartest idea . "Besides," she said, her gaze meeting Yuna's. "There are things I need to take care of. I'm here because of them. Not on my own."

Yuna's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh!" She grinned a little sheepishly, having obviously forgotten what had happened in Besaid. "I'm sorry, we need to focus on that, don't we?"

"Huh?" Gippal shot Yuna a look over his shoulder, his confusion evident. "Someone mind filling me in?"

"I'll worry about that. It's my problem not yours." Ophelia bit her lip, still looking to Yuna. "Besides, you're here for a job. I, on the other hand," she continued, returning her gaze to Gippal, "am here for a favor."

"A favor," he echoed, his eye narrowing slightly. Ophelia hadn't realized how close he was until now, and she was forced to look up at him. He might not have been tall as guys go, but she was short for a girl. "What kind of a favor?"

Being backed against the rail offered her no way to take a step back, and this guy was completely invading her personal space. "A simple one, really. And, just think...A sphere hunter like me will owe you one. I pay my debts." His eyebrow quirked, and she pushed on, not wanting to know what he was thinking. "I need to see the chambers. You know, where the fayth are...were," she amended, not thinking it was his business that hers were still around. "Just for a few minutes." She side stepped around him, finally able to breathe with him out of her bubble of comfort.

"Yeah, but you still haven't said _why_. I mean, what's the point of going to look at an empty room?" He turned to face her, and she could see refusal written all over him.

"Never mind, just forget it." She waved a hand dismissively and started back toward the temple, catching Rikku's gaze. "You were right. I shouldn't have." She shrugged and said, over her shoulder, "I'll be waiting at the temple. Come find me when you're done."

"I'll come with you." There was the scrape of steel on stone, and Auron fell into step next to her, shouldering his sword. He glanced back over his shoulder, his eye narrowing at Gippal. "The interview?"

"...Right. The interview." Gippal frowned at them a long moment, and Ophelia didn't doubt he was going over the little amount of information he'd gleaned, no doubt trying to fit it together. With a shrug he turned to the other three, and Ophelia turned back to Auron, frowning.

"What a jackass."

Auron made a noise in the back of his throat, reaching up to slide his glasses further up his nose. "If you need to speak to the fayth, we should just go ahead and go down. The Machine Faction may be headquartered here, but you have a right to your fayth."

Ophelia nodded. "Exactly. Which is what I was going to do." They were nearing the temple now, and she caught Blappa's grin. "What...You think I'm your boss now, meddma puo?"

His grin widened, and he shrugged. "Dunno, you tell me."

"Nope. Turned him down." She smirked at his surprised look, and offered a casual shrug. "Something came up, ymnekrd? Besides, it reeks of Uncle Cid's meddling. The last thing I want is to get a job based on my uncle, not my skills." She started up the steps and patted him on the shoulder, giving him a grin. "How about you worry about pounding the Goers in the tournament?"

"Right. Hey...Where are you going?"

"Just in the temple for a few. For old times' sake." He nodded at that, thinking she was just going to take a look around the main room, and turned back to his post, shifting his weight to one foot. Auron held the door for her and she stepped inside, heading for the stairway in the large room's middle, only to be stopped by the guard.

"Sorry, researchers only beyond this point."

"Hey, no sweat." Ophelia gave him an easy grin, crossing her arms. "E's dra haf pucc. Kuddy dyga y muug ynuiht." He nodded, and, though he seemed a bit reluctant, stepped to the side, letting her pass. She looked over her shoulder at Auron and grinned, and he followed her through the doorway and into the cloister. She tried to look as though she belonged there, until they reached the lift and stepped on, and she gave a sigh, shaking her head.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble when Gippal gets back."

"You'll be in the chamber. And, if need be, we will fight our way out." His expression didn't change, and the lift started to lower, taking them to the next level. Once it stopped, he stepped off and headed for the stairway leading to the alcove of the chambers, and she nodded at the lone Al Bhed tinkering with something in the back before following, still trying to look official. Once they were in the alcove, however, she hesitated, looking up at the closed door.

"Alright. I'll do this as in and out as I can, so maybe we can escape discovery. Just...Don't let anyone through." She started up the stairs and glanced back at the stairway, frowning. "Especially Gippal. I don't think this is any of his business."

"Agreed." Auron lowered the tip of his sword to the floor and nodded. "Make it fast."

She nodded and climbed the remaining stairs, disappearing through the doorway as the door slid upward. It disconcerted her that the door didn't slide shut behind her, but she pushed the thought out of her head and moved forward, coming to kneel before Diablo's seal. He materialized, and gave her a nod. "Hi." Her voice was soft, and she smiled. "I need some answers, and quickly. I'm risking a lot to see you."

"Ah, yes. The Al Bhed. I will tell you what I can, then. What is it you need to know?"

"What's happening in Spira? I was told, by the fayth in Besaid, that I still have a job to do. How? The Calm is here, Sin is defeated." She frowned and looked at the floor a moment, before shaking her head. "Is there something more?"

"I can't be completely sure. There is malice, and it is present everywhere. Including the Farplane. We are on the cusp of something. The Calm is crumbling." Diablo fell silent a moment, as though listening to something, and sighed. "There is war brewing in Spira, built on a foundation of betrayal between its two instigators. They lie about the past, which in turn bears on the present and will destroy the future, if they are not stopped."

"I...I'm not sure I understand. Are you talking about the Youth League and New Yevon? Betrayal? It's not making any sense."

"Yes. There is more to the story, yet I'm unclear of its meaning. The malice, however, is ever present."

"I see." Ophelia frowned and stroked her chin a moment. "I guess I'll just have to figure it out as I go, huh? Alright, awesome. Just peachy." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, giving an annoyed sigh. "Thank you. I'll try to talk to you again soon, alright? Until then-"

"What the hell are you doing?" The voice from the doorway made her start, and she turned, not recognizing the outline as it came toward her. "Man, you are really a piece of work, lying your way back here..." Gippal trailed off, seeing the fayth above the seal. "What in hell?"

"Later, Diablo. I've been caught." Ophelia jumped to her feet and darted out of the room and through the door, nearly tripping on the steps before catching herself and running down them. "Move it, Auron. I told you not to let him in."

"And I attempted to stop him," Auron said angrily, moving to follow. "However, he barged through and was in the chamber before I could catch him."

"Wonderful."She stepped on the lift, urging it with a stomped foot to hurry. "I told you we'd be in deep if we got caught. Oh, this was a bad idea." The lift started rising, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope everyone waited on us."

"Indeed." The lift clanged to a stop, and Ophelia was off at a sprint, tearing through the cloister and out of the door, nearly knocking down the guard as she jumped from the stairs to the floor, before starting off again, the temple doors flying open as she pushed them. _Homefree_, she thought, grinning to herself. Yuna and the others were standing there, waiting on her, and she ran past them. "Get moving! I've went and stuck my foot in it."

They watched her a moment, and then Auron as he barreled past, before shrugging and took off after them, hearing shouts from the temple. That didn't sound good at all. Ophelia stopped at the first bridge, waiting to regroup, and looked back, seeing Gippal, still white-faced, tearing after the Gullwings, and gave a sigh. Oh, hell.

"Move your asses, dammit!" She started off again, headed for the Celsius, just off shore, feeling the sand pull at her feet. She floundered a moment, and tripped on a rock, before Auron grabbed her by the back of her shirt, lifting her back to her feet. With a grateful nod, she felt for the mike tucked into her collar and pulled it out. "Brother! Buddy! Open the hatch, we're in a hurry." She clicked it off before they could respond and turned back when she heard Rikku squeal. Gippal had nearly caught up to them. Cred. She put on more speed, ignoring the stitch in her side, and scrambled for the hatch, now resting against the sand. Her boots clanged loudly on the way up the stairs, and she literally dove for the elevator, pressing the button for the bridge at least five times before the door closed and it started to rise.

She gave Auron a grin, panting, and he scowled in return. Oh, c'mon. This had been his idea, after all. "Hey, at least you and I made it, right?"

"Don't count your chocobos," he muttered, stepping out of the elevator when the door slid open. She gave an annoyed sigh and followed, flopping into Buddy's abandoned chair. "Alright, as soon as that elevator starts moving again, get us in the air, alright, Brother?" He opened his mouth to protest, and then, seeing her serious expression, nodded. He started on the controls as soon as the elevator started to hum, and soon they were above Djose and fast leaving it behind.

"What did you do?" Shinra peeped over his chair, for once not wearing his body suit and mask. He grinned, seeing her scowl, and shook his head.

"Pissed off the leader of the Machine Faction, that's what." She gave a groan and sank lower in the chair. "He's such an ass, though. I should have listened to Brother and steered clear of that place." Brother snorted as he put the ship on autopilot, and she scowled at him. "Don't let it go to your head, jackass."

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open, and Ophelia sat straighter, grinning. Her grin faded when not three, but four figures emerged, and she sank low again, drawing her legs in. "I think I'll watch the scanner a while," she squeaked, her heart pounding. Brother turned as well, scowling at the newcomer.

"Fryd yna oui tuehk rana?"

"Kaddehk cusa yhcfanc," Gippal replied, his voice laced with annoyance. "Tuh'd ghuf fryd'c cu esbundyhd du syga cusauha mea mega dryd, pid E's tysh famm kuehk du veht uid." Ophelia's eyes were level with the bottom of the scanner now, and for a moment she contemplated throwing herself off the deck. But then she scowled to herself and pulled herself out of the seat, trying for a confidently casual pose.

"Ah, you want answers." She managed a smirk and crossed her arms. "Brother? Set a course back for Djose. I thought we didn't pick up hitchhikers." She looked back at Gippal, who was positively fuming. "E ufa oui hudrehk. Oui ryja hu nekrd du gaab sa vnus dra fayth. So nekrd yc y summoner dnisbc ouin bucedeuh yc dra maytan uv dra Machine Faction. And don't even bother trying to contest that. I know things that would make you want to cry in a dark corner."

Silence fell on the bridge, those who spoke Al Bhed secretly sniggering at seeing Gippal cut off at the knees, and those who didn't pondering what she meant about the things she knew. Ophelia and Gippal were engaged in a stare off, and it was apparent the Al Bhed would spit nails if he could. After a few minutes, Brother cleared his throat and glanced back at Ophelia, his brows pulled in a scowl.

"You do not give the orders around here. I am the leader, me." He was puffing up for another rant, and Buddy cut him off, leaning over Ophelia to answer the beeping of the scanner.

"Uh, guys? Can we hold off on the showdown? We're getting a call from Zanarkand. Something about a sphere." Ophelia perked, tearing her gaze from Gippal's, and leaned over the scanner as well, frowning.

"Can't we drop off the jackass first?" she whispered, sending Buddy a look.

"As much as I'd love to, look." He pointing out a line of the message, and Ophelia read it, giving a loud sigh. "It's a sphere hunting contest. We don't have time to turn back to Djose before we head to Zanarkand. So, either he comes with us, or we miss out on the sphere."

"Vilg." Ophelia straightened, and walked by Gippal, purposely ignoring him. "Alright. You heard the man. Are we going after it or are we dropping off our..." She paused, rolling her eyes. "Esteemed visitor."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself." Gippal crossed his arms, stretching to his full height. "I want to know what that thing was in the chamber."

Ophelia acted as though she didn't hear him. "All if favor of dropping off the Machine Faction's leader? I'm sure he's missed," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She put up a hand, along with Brother and Auron. "Thanks. Really. Alright, looks like we're going after that sphere. You need me, I'll be on the deck." She turned on her heel and jogged up the stairs, before turning back. "And Gippal?" He scowled up at her, and she gave him a sweet smile. "Vilg uvv. What was in that chamber is my concern. A gearhead like you wouldn't understand." With another smile at the color that spread from his neck, she stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the deck, the doors closing behind her.

(-----------------------------------)

A/N: Dammit, he was **not** supposed to get on that airship. Oh well. They're stuck with him for now. . So...I guess we'll see how that goes. I'm likely to make the ENTIRE TIMELINE different. I blame it on the AU rpgs I'm in, where I'm playing Gippal. . Oh, and do not yell at me for splitting up Opie and Auron. I have my reasons. sly grin

Next Chapter: Those crazy kids. Will they ever be civil to one another? Knowing me, at some point. But as for now, it's fun to watch Ophelia sharpen her claws to gouge out the remaining eye of a certain Machine Faction leader.

Al Bhed Translations:

Bah. The Machine Faction. It's nothing but a waste of time.

Really? Uncle Cid had a lot of good things to say about them. I was thinking of applying for that position at Djose.

Calm down, Brother. Work is work, you know. All that really matters is that we eat.

I'm the new boss. Gotta take a look around.

What are you doing here?

Getting some answers. Don't know what's so important to make someone lie like that, but I'm damn well going to find out.

I owe you nothing. You have no right to keep me from the fayth. My right as a summoner trumps your position as the leader of the Machine Faction.

Fuck.

Fuck off.


	6. Headstrong

real Emotion

Chapter Six: Headstrong

Heeeeeeeeeeeee. Yes, more chaptered goodness, from my insomniatic mind. Enjoy. Oh, for the record? To those who may be wondering why I'm calling Gippal short: His official height is 5'9 (at least, that's how it came out when I converted it), so he's really not very tall. Well, taller than Baralai (5'7), but still. XD And he does have a long nose. Don't believe me? Check out and see. Just look at the FMVs of him in profile. He's got a honker on him. But he's so cute. ;-; cough Anyway....

Nooooope. Still don't own it. ;-; However, it would make a nice Christmas present. XD

(---------------------------------)

The deck's hatch slid open behind her, and she tensed, still fuming. She turned, already preparing to tell Gippal to kindly take whatever it was he had to say and shove it up his ass, when she spotted Yuna, and her mouth closed with a snap. "Hi. Uh...Sorry about earlier." She managed a sheepish grin and shrugged, knowing she was about to receive a lecture.

"It's alright." Yuna came to stand beside her and sighed. "You know, Rikku was right about him getting on your nerves." At Ophelia's nod she giggled. "Of course, I think it works both ways." Her grin turned sly and she moved closer, her voice dropping conspiratorially though there was no one around to hear them. "So...Honestly. What do you think?"

"That he's a pompous, flirty jackass with an overinflated ego," Ophelia said flatly. "I get the impression he thinks every woman should fall at his feet. Whatever." She gave Yuna an exasperated look and shook her head. "I thought you were above all of this...This...Girly stuff."

Yuna giggled again, covering her mouth. "Not anymore. Besides, he's cute." She nudged Ophelia, still grinning. "C'mon, be honest. I think I see sparks."

"It's called unadulterated loathing," Ophelia retorted dryly. "I'd sooner rip his eye out than say he's in any way attractive, thanks. He's short, his nose is too long, he's skinny," she continued, ticking the flaws off on her fingers. "His eyebrows do that weird thing, his voice is incredibly annoying, and he has no concept of personal space. Stop me now, because I just met the guy and could go on forever."

"Oh, pooh." Yuna's grin widened, and she put her hands behind her back, swaying slightly from side to side. "If you've noticed all that, you must have been staring at him pretty hard." She laughed at Ophelia's muttered curse and held up a hand. "Alright, alright. You can't stand him. But, like it or not, he's stuck with us, at least until we leave Zanarkand. And you owe us all an explanation for what happened in Djose. I'm worried, with what you said about the things you know."

Ophelia sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But one smart remark from that...That..." She paused, trying to find a word loathsome enough to describe the Al Bhed. "That male bimbo, and I'm gonna throw him off the airship. From the deck. From this height. Into the engine."

(--------------------------------)

Ophelia tapped the nails of one hand against the rail of the platform while she waited for everyone to gather around it below. Even Barkeep had seen fit to come to the bridge, and it made her nervous. It brought back bad memories, of the day of Operation Mi'ihen, of her last great speech before more than three people, and she repressed a shudder, keeping her face blank. A toe of her boot dug against the floor, a nervous habit she'd picked up in the desert, and, once they'd all assembled, her mind blanked a moment, and she just stared back at them silently for a long moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Alright. We're all aware of the conflict between New Yevon and the Youth League. Even the fayth know of it." She paused and struggled for a coherent train of thought, biting her lip until it bled. "Diablo told me that there is malice, and that it's everywhere. It's caused a disruption in the Farplane, or, at least, that's what I got out of it. It's based on...Betrayal? I don't know. It's kind of confusing." She forced her hands away from the rail and shook her head. "It has to be stopped. He said that this malice made the past forgotten, and would destroy the future. And...That's it."

Silence rang on the bridge, only interrupted by the occasional beeping of the terminals and the hum of the engines. Ophelia shifted slightly, tapping the toe of her boot against the floor, wishing someone would speak up instead of stare at her. Finally, her discomfort getting the best of her, she stomped her foot, causing everyone below her to start. "Geez. Excuse me, but who replaced the Gullwings with zombies? C'mon, give me some feedback! Thoughts? Suggestions? Concerns? You guys are creeping me out."

Yuna shook her head, as though clearing it, and frowned up at her. "This...Malice? It's what's causing the Farplane to become unstable?"

Ophelia shrugged, her rigid stance relaxing. "Dunno. It's my best guess. The Calm is crumbling, he said. There is malice in the Farplane. Everywhere." The nails of her right hand started to tap on the rail again, and she stared off a long moment in thought. "But, even knowing that, who's to say what's causing it? I mean...It's bigger than just the conflict between the leading factions. I know this. Though I don't know why I do."

"You mean," Rikku said, shifting from foot to foot, "you can't tap into it? You know, with that whole being a living aeon thing?"

Ophelia caught Gippal's confused look, their gazes holding a minute, before she turned away. No, she owed him nothing. "Even if I could, I wouldn't know how. I don't think I'm that strong."

"You defeated Yunalesca on your own. You are strong enough." Auron crossed his arms, giving a snort. "It's more a question of knowledge. Pity there wasn't time for you to ask Diablo about it." His narrowed gaze found Gippal a moment before returning to Ophelia. "I suppose now it's a matter of finding the source of this malice."

"Right, but..." She pushed herself from the rail and gave a helpless shrug. "It's not your fight. It's mine. My story, and I've got to...I don't know, write it alone." She gave a soft laugh and shook her head, grinning ruefully. "Well, I guess I found something that gives me an excuse to quit sphere hunting, huh? The pay sucks, there's no benefits, but the retirement's worth it."

Rikku and Yuna gave uneasy laughs, while the others frowned. It wasn't a laughing matter, not in the least. "Look," Ophelia said, giving another helpless shrug. "I'll figure it out. Sure, there wasn't time to get all the facts, but there's still the fayth in Kilika, and I'm sure I can get some more information there. Until then, there's nothing for us to do but find that sphere in Zanarkand and take him back to Djose," she finished, jerking a thumb at Gippal. "And, when the time comes, I'm hitting the road again. It sounds so wrong, but I do travel faster alone. And something tells me when this starts, I won't have time to dally."

(-------------------------------)

People. There were people here. As though this place were...On a sightseeing tour. Ophelia felt her teeth grind together, and she forced herself to stop and unclench her jaw. This had once been a special place, for herself, for Yuna, for Rikku, and especially for Auron. There were memories here that no person in Spira had a right to see. Yet there they were, everywhere.

There was a fire, in almost the exact spot their own had been two years ago, where they had gathered around in the growing dark, too nervous to really speak, or do much of anything. Yet now, people laughed around the fire the way they never would have been able to. She gave an angry sigh and started for the fire, cursing her doubly bad luck at being stuck here with Gippal. Yuna had decided to split them up into twos, and had decided it might be wise to not leave Gippal on the Celsius, considering the way Brother had been eyeing him. So, instead of taking him with her, she'd corralled Ophelia into partnering with him, seeing as how she was an experienced sphere hunter, while Gippal was obviously lacking in that department.

Luckily for her, Gippal was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Oh, she could feel his glare between her shoulder blades, but he had yet to say a word to her, and that was for the best. She crouched by the fire, adjusting the Masamune strapped across her back, and took another look around, barely concealing the bitterness she felt. Her gaze found the glimmering outline of Mount Gagazet's peak in the distance, and sighed, wondering what Kimahri would say if he saw this desecration of their past. She missed him, acutely. He'd been strong when they hadn't been able to be, and she needed that kind of guidance right now.

Gippal knelt beside her, and then looked to Mount Gagazet as well. "You see something up there or something?"

"Hmm? No." She pulled her gaze away and looked back across the dark ruins, frowning. "Would you look at this place? It's a...Tourist's attraction." She couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice, and shook her head. She didn't expect him to understand. Didn't want him to, really. "It just seems wrong."

He made a noise in the back of his throat, still looking to Mount Gagazet. Finally, he turned back to her, and she could feel his gaze, but refused to look at him. Instead, she pulled the mike out of her collar and clicked it on. "Yuna. We're here. Anytime you're ready."

There was static, and then Yuna's voice cut over it, sounding annoyed. "So are we. Can you believe this?" There was a sigh, and Ophelia could almost envision Yuna shaking her head. "We're ready. Go ahead and head out to the dome. We'll meet you in the room of fayth seals."

She cut the mike off and stood, giving Gippal the barest of nods. "Let's get moving." She turned and started down the broken paths toward the large building, resting in the middle of the ruined city, hearing him take up the pace behind her. There were even _children_ here, running amongst the drifting pyreflies as though this place still didn't harbor unholy horrors. After all, the dead still had yet to be sent. She felt a shiver work its way down her spine, and prayed no ghostly images of the past appeared. If she saw herself here it would be too much. She didn't want their story to repeat for all time.

Once they were nearing the dome, Ophelia slowed her pace, feeling reluctance creep up on her. This place had been creepy the first time, realizing there was no life to be found, but for some reason, seeing the living moving among the dead city made that feeling worse. She shook it off and stepped through the doors, holding her breath. No shadows of the past appeared, and she released it, feeling incredibly relieved. She caught Gippal's questioning glance, and shook her head. There was no way to explain the anxiety she felt, because it was rooted in the past.

Their footsteps echoed through the large, rubble-littered room, nearly masking the sounds of fiends prowling about. Ophelia slid the sword from her back and slung it onto her shoulder, her grip tightening on the hilt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gippal pull his gun from a holster she hadn't noticed, and hoped he knew how to use it. After all, being Al Bhed didn't mean you were automatically good with all kinds of machina. She was living proof of that. She had learned a good deal while staying with her uncle, but there was a hundred times again to what she didn't know.

They moved along, and kept a watchful eye out around them, what little good it did. On the path ahead, a protochimera stepped from the rubble, its many noses twitching. It had scented them. Gippal took her arm and pulled her behind a particularly large chunk of stone, and peered around it, cocking his gun before looking back to her, as if to ask 'Ready?'. She nodded once, and he leaned around the corner, firing off a round. The loud, multi-voiced roar let her know his aim had been true, and she followed him from behind the stone, readying her blade, but thought better of it and slipped it back on her back, pulling up the energy for a strong flare spell. When in doubt, use non elemental magic. She let it go at the protochimera, and it was engulfed in a roar of flame.

She ignored Gippal's appraising glance and grabbed him, pulling him out of the way as a thundaga spell cracked the stone where he'd been standing, before drawing her sword once more and rushing in. She had learned a few tricks since the last time she'd rushed a fiend, and dodged one clawed paw and bringing the heavy blade up at an angle, feeling it bite into the fiend's flesh. It roared again, both in anger and in pain, and she ripped the pronged end of the sword out before dancing away from the other swinging paw, Gippal's shot missing her by inches before it tore into the protochimera's upper chest. Later she'd look back on that, and grow a bit weak-kneed. After all, the guy was working with no depth perception, with one eye, and he'd managed to aim true enough to miss her in motion.

The protochimera went to all fours, its snake-headed tail appearing again, this time leveling on Ophelia, and it cast another lightning spell, which came close enough to singe the leather of one sleeve. She let out an uncharacteristic growl, with one shoulder having already been ruined by a giant crab, and ran in again, swinging the blade in a wide arch upward before the fiend had time to react. The sharp steel passed easily though the flesh of one neck, only tugging slightly as it met spinal cord, before ripping out the other side, the stump gushing blood like a fountain. It made her slightly woozy, but she was able to collect herself enough to step away before its claws bit into flesh, catching the midsection of her body suit. She cursed, wiping the fiend's blood from her eyes, and cast another flare spell before she could even think. The protochimera veritably exploded into pyreflies, and she lowered the sword tip to the ground, leaning on it, gasping.

Gippal lowered his gun and stepped over to her, pulling her away from the sword to check her over. "Any of that yours?" he asked, indicating the blood. She shook her head and he released her, taking a step back. "You're good."

"Thanks." She reached up and wiped more of the fiend's blood from her face. "You're a good shot. Didn't expect that." Without waiting for a reply, mainly for the fact that she'd just complimented the guy she had pegged as a non-friend, she swung the bloodied sword to her back and started back down the path.

(----------------------------)

They'd met up inside the room of fayth seals, and Yuna had almost had a fit, seeing Ophelia's bloodied face and ripped clothing. Ophelia had only pushed her off, and nodded to their uncle, who was standing a good distance away, talking to another Al Bhed. Yuna's eyes had narrowed, and Ophelia felt a tiny twinge of fear. After all, it was never a good sign when Yuna was angry.

"Well, if it isn't little Yuna!" Cid said, as they approached. He chuckled and rested his fists on his hips, for all practical purposes appearing as though he was in an unusually good mood. "Come to buy a clue from Uncle Cid, have ya?"

"Pops, what are you thinking?" Rikku shook her head in disappointment. "A tourist's attraction? Here?"

"Huh? You got a bone to pick with me?" That good mood was disappearing, and fast, if Ophelia was judging the descent of his brows right. She gave a sigh and fingered the shredded leather over her stomach, keeping her gaze on the floor.

Yuna angled her head to look up at Cid, mismatched eyes narrowed. "Uncle Cid, this place was special. It doesn't feel right, with these people here." When he said nothing, she sighed and shook her head.

"It's like turning the ruins of Home into a themepark," Rikku said, giving an exasperated sigh. "You should know better!"

"Rikku." Ophelia shook her head. "Paddan mayja res pa." She eyed Cid a moment, frowning. "If it hadn't been him, it would have been someone else. At least this is...For a good cause."

"Good cause?" Auron snorted and started into the next room. Paine looked between them all and followed Auron, shaking her head.

"Huh. I see your point," Cid said, frowning. He noticed Gippal for the first time and raised an eyebrow. "Fryd yna oui tuehk rana?"

"Muhk cduno," Gippal muttered, nodding toward Ophelia. "Ed'c ran vyimd." At Ophelia's snort he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms defiantly. "It is. If you'd just given me a reason back in Djose, we'd both be going about our business right now."

"I _am_ going about my business, jackass," Ophelia retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, I am a sphere hunter, and therefore, I hunt spheres. Just because you have a fuse the size of a two year old's is no reason to blame me for your situation. If you remember, I was all for dropping your ass off back at Djose. So, if you want to blame someone, blame everybody who didn't vote." She glared at him, crossing her own arms. Her uncle gave another chuckle, and she turned her glare to him. "Fryd'c cu vihho?"

"Nothing, nothing," Cid said, waving her off. "'Sides, I thought you were gonna give up the sphere hunting gig. Gonna get a real job."

Ophelia fumed a moment, resisting the urge to stomp her foot. "It _is_ a real job. Just because I'm tired of it is no reason to let go of a semi-reliable source of income." She sniffed haughtily, looking down her nose at her uncle. "Besides, I'd say this is much better than digging in the sand. Or joining up for a war. With my skills, those are my only other options. And I don't take handouts," she said pointedly, referring to her uncle's meddling.

"E ghaf oui't pa cuna ypuid dryd," Cid said, shaking his head. "Ycg Gippal. E sahdeuht oui, yht ra'c dra uha dryd taletat du rena oui." At Ophelia's rolled eyes, he shook his head. "Fine, don't believe me." He turned and headed out of the room, and Ophelia did stomp her foot in annoyance then.

"Ooooh, he makes me so mad."

(---------------------------)

Shinra looked from the broken sphere piece to Yuna, and back again, shaking his head. "Uh...You guys do realize I can't do anything with this."

"Of course, genius," Rikku said, rolling her eyes. "Just hang onto it until we get the other piece." Shinra took the sphere from Yuna, shooting Rikku a dirty look, and then sat it in a nitch in the panel before him. With an indignant sniff he turned back around in his chair and started fiddling with some program, indicating he was done with them.

"So, what now?" Auron looked up from where he sat cleaning his sword, peering at Yuna over the rim of his glasses. "I suppose it's back to Djose?"

_Oh, please please please_, Ophelia inwardly chanted. Alright, so maybe Gippal wasn't _really_ that bad, but she wanted him out of the way. Not only had he pretty much been taken into the fold by Yuna, but he just gave her a headache. He was bad for her blood pressure, and that was reason enough to throw him gleefully from the deck.

However, Gippal wasn't on the bridge to speak for himself, and had wandered off to the engine room, no doubt, Ophelia thought, to orgasm over it. Pfff. Gearheads. Yuna shook her head and put her hands behind her back, giving Ophelia a knowing smile. "Rikku and I convinced him to stay a while. He said the Machine Faction is used to him taking off without notice, and knew what to do."

Ophelia swallowed her groan of agony. _Damn you, Yuna. _"And?"

"Well, he's going to be a Gullwing, at least for a little while." Rikku bounced on the balls of her feet. Then she stopped and smacked her forehead. "Oops. I forgot to tell him. Someone has to show him how to use dresspheres." She reached for Ophelia's hand and began tugging her to the elevator. "You can help me. It might be hard to convince him to use them. He's so hardheaded."

"**WHAT**?" Brother's head whipped around so fast that, for a moment, Ophelia worried he'd broken it. "No! No no no! Gippal is not a Gullwing. This is my ship, and I am the leader." Ophelia silently cheered him on. _That's right, Brother, you tell these silly girls what it is. _

"But, Brother," Rikku said, looking back with a sly grin. "You get to boss him around, being the leader and all, if you let him join up." Realization dawned on Brother's face, and Ophelia felt her hope plummet.

"You're right." Brother took a moment to work it over in his mind, and then nodded. "Alright, Gippal can be a Gullwing. _Only_ because I get to boss him around."

Ophelia sighed and stopped resisting Rikku's pulling, allowing herself to be drug up the steps. Oh, how wonderful. Now she was going to be stuck with him for an undecided amount of time. Yippie. Forgive her for not jumping for joy. The elevator doors closed behind them, and Rikku pushed the button for the engine room, before turning back to Ophelia.

"Oh, don't look so glum."

"I'm not glum, I'm devastated." Ophelia gave a deep sigh, leaning against the wall. "All hope of his leaving has now been ripped from my grasping hands. Why? Why ask him to stay?"

"Actually, he asked us. But we agreed not to tell Brother that." At Ophelia's raised eyebrow, she grinned and struck a pose. "He didn't say why he wanted to be here, and we didn't ask. Besides, now we have an even number again."

"Oh, and of course that's the most important thing, that even number," Ophelia shot back sarcastically as the elevator stopped and the door slid open. "Who cares about my sanity, as long as there's an even number."

"He's not that bad," Rikku said, leading the way down the short hallway. When the engine room door slid open, Ophelia winced at the heat and then followed Rikku down the steps, grumbling to herself.

_Not that bad, she says. We'll see how her tune changes when Gippal drives me nuts. _She narrowed her eyes at Gippal's back, snorting inwardly. Who in hell wore suspenders, anyway? Well, there was Brother, and they could all see what a beacon of sane and healthy living he was.

"Gippal?" Gippal turned around and grinned at Rikku, and it grew wider when he saw Ophelia. Oh great, he'd already decided to start the torment. The Farplane could take her, she was ready.

"Well, Cid's girl. What brings you down here?"

"You, actually." Ophelia's words were clipped, as she was trying to get through the process as quickly as possible. She doubted her psyche could take much more abuse for the day. "We're here to show you the dresspheres. Get it? Good." She nodded to Rikku as though to say 'Get on with it,' and crossed her arms.

"We can't do it here," Rikku said, wrinkling her nose. "We'll go to the cabin, where there's more room. Besides, Brother'll yell if we change them down here. Something about messing with the drives." She rolled her eyes dramatically and took Gippal's arm, dragging him much as she'd done Ophelia minutes before. "C'mon. I have a feeling this may take a while."

Ophelia sighed and trailed behind, and, when she reached the elevator, had to squeeze in between Gippal and Rikku. No matter which way she turned, she was either breathing in Rikku's hair or feeling Gippal's breath against her ear. It was a lose-lose situation. The sad thing was, she was having a hard time determining which was the lesser of two evils. After choking on a strand of Rikku's hair, she managed to shift back toward Gippal, and glared up at him, daring him to say anything. He only grinned, and Ophelia reached back, finding the button for the cabin on the panel and pressing it.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, though it was only one level, and she nearly knocked them both over in her quick escape as the door opened, breathing fresh, non-Gippal-tainted air again. When the door to the cabin opened, she plopped down at the bar, giving Barkeep a mournful look.

"Mish Ophelia, what can I doo for yoo?"

"If you've got something like a sledgehammer or something back there, that would be great." Barkeep only gave a soft laugh and went back to wiping glasses, and she sighed, resting her chin in her palm as Rikku and Gippal caught up to her. "Alright, let's get this over with. I'd like to go toss myself off the deck later."

"Chill." Gippal grinned, and then turned to Rikku. "Alright, what's a dressphere?"

Ophelia tuned them out as Rikku started to explain, and leaned over the bar, digging out the bag of marshmallows she'd found the first day on board. It wasn't really a comfort food, but sugar made everything better. She chewed on one, turning back to Rikku and Gippal, inwardly giggling at Rikku's explanation. She was going into a dramatic re-enactment of a sphere change, flailing her arms around wildly, and Gippal actually looked a little worried. Ophelia supposed that, when it was explained like that, it did look rather painful.

"Okay!" Rikku dropped her arms and turned to Ophelia. "Let's show him how it's done!"

"Hmm?" Ophelia stopped in mid chew, her gaze darting between them. "Show him? Why can't you?"

"Because you're the only one with all of the spheres." She took the bag of marshmallows from Ophelia and pointed to the center of the room, and Ophelia sighed, sliding off of the stool.

"Fine, fine. You owe me." She stopped and turned to face them, reaching for the miniature version of the grid, the controls, she now wore tied around her wrist. "Which sphere?"

"Um..." Rikku stroked her chin a moment and then smiled. "The one I know he'll like. Gunner."

Ophelia pressed the sphere, deciding to go for the whole shebang, and let it change, before she landed, the empty air shattering like glass and then disappearing as she fired a shot. She posed and grinned, blowing at the smoking barrel. No reason she couldn't have fun doing this. "Ta da!" Her outfit had changed since the first time, and replacing the too short shorts were a pair of long patchwork pants, though still close-fitting, and a short light green half skirt. And, heavens forbid, her shirt had a collar. And no plunging neckline.

"Whoa. Now that is seriously cool. Girly, with all the ribbons and lights and all, but cool." Gippal started to move forward, possibly to inspect the outfit, but Ophelia leveled her gun at him, raising a brow.

"Don't come any closer. I'm as good of a shot as you with this sphere, and I'll aim for something a little more personal than the heart." She ruined it by failing to fight a grin, and dropped her hands, letting the gun rest at her side.

Rikku clapped her hands and then decided to move them right along. "Alright, so that's gunner. That'll be your default. You and Yunie should feel special." She looked to Ophelia and pointed. "Now, try out songstress."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and reached for the sphere. "I'm not a show chocobo you can put through its paces, you know." She pressed the songstress sphere and her clothes changed again, this time leaving her in lace and frills. At least it was a nice forest green. She didn't bother posing this time, and shot Rikku a look. "Can I do the Sleepy Shuffle?"

"Sleepy Shuffle?" Gippal reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Uh...Mine won't be a dress...Right?"

"No guarantees, bucko," Rikku said, grinning at Gippal. She looked back to Ophelia and laughed. "No, don't. We'll just have to finish later."

"Right." Ophelia snickered at the thought of Gippal in a dress, and looked back to the grid. "Well, as you can see, Rikku is modeling our lovely thief ensemble, so there's no reason for me to try out that one..."

"Yes you do!" Rikku bounced a moment, before throwing up her hands. "After all, the point of this was to show him how everybody's is different."

Ophelia gave a loud groan, before deciding to plea. "C'mon, Rikku. You know I hate that thing." At Rikku's scowl she sighed and found the sphere. "One word out of you, and I'm slicing you to bits," she spat at Gippal, and pressed the sphere, wishing she could hide behind the bright light forever. It faded, however, and left her standing there, feeling exposed. Her outfit had taken more after Rikku's than Yuna's or Paine's, though the skirt was a bit longer, and the colors were shades of green and light pink. Pink, for God's sake. She gave a nervous laugh and waved a dagger. "Well, there ya go!" she said hurriedly, reaching for the grid.

"Hey...It's not that bad," Rikku said, crossing her arms. "It's almost just like mine."

"I know," Ophelia shot back, rolling her eyes. She caught Gippal's snicker and glared at him, her grip tightening on the daggers. "One word. I mean it. Take a good look, because I'm _never_ going to use this thing. It's horrible." She searched out the white mage sphere, the one they'd found in Besaid, and pressed it, pleased to find herself head to toe in a white robe, complete with hood and gloves. Her staff was the one she'd carried on her pilgrimage, and she gave it a twirl with a pang of nostalgia. "White mage," she said, pulling down the hood. "And, that is it. No doubt Shinra will make more, or we'll find more, but as for now, that's all we got." She reverted to her default, returning to her shredded black leather. "I'm really going to have to try to manipulate this."

"Alright, as long as I don't look girly, sign me up," Gippal said, giving Ophelia a grin. She snorted and returned to her stool, grabbing the bag of marshmallows from Rikku and stuffing one in her mouth to keep from retorting. Rikku handed over the garment grid she'd put together for him, and pointed out each sphere, and explaining that she hadn't thought he'd make a very good white mage, so she'd left a node empty.

"And that's it?" At Rikku's nod, Gippal hesitantly picked a sphere, having already forgotten what each one was, and Ophelia giggled when he made a noise of surprise as he disappeared behind the light. No doubt he just realized his clothes were being shredded. When the light faded and winked out, she felt her jaw go slack, and promptly stuffed another marshmallow in her mouth to hide her surprise.

Rikku gave a low whistle and grinned, taking the time to walk around him. "Black is so your color." She came around to face him, her grin widening. And no wonder. Ophelia amended, silently of course, that he was more...Lean than skinny.

"Hm. You look odd with a sword." She eyed him a moment, stroking her chin. Black leather and cocky Al Bhed went well together. And, though the sword did look odd, the armored shirt with its high collar accentuated his naturally fair complexion. Too bad it made her look washed out, as she wore it every day. Her gaze went to his sword, which, though she was sure if he were holding one normally it would be awkward for him, he held it like a pro. Without giving it much thought, she slid from the stool once more and walked over, taking it from him. "This thing is familiar. I've seen it...Or rather, the real it, somewhere."

Rikku came over to examine it and nodded. "Yup. It's one of you-know-who's."

Gippal gave them a confused look, scratching the back of his head. "You-know-who?"

"But I thought the dressphere pulled on things we knew. How would dingbat here know this sword?" Ophelia hefted it, finding its bulk much lighter than the Masemune.

"Maybe when Home was attacked? You were there, weren't you?" Rikku looked up at Gippal, stroking her chin.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Then he could have seen him there! He was carrying this sword then." Rikku shrugged, and put her hands behind her head. "Besides, the one sphere we had of him was the basis of the dressphere. That's why Yunie has the Brotherhood."

"Hm." Ophelia flipped the sword and handed it back to Gippal, hilt first. "Either way. You think it'll bother Yuna?"

"No, she'll be fine." Rikku gave a wide smile and twirled once. "She's used to it now. And besides, it was her idea to use that sphere for the warrior dressphere. Anyway, be glad, we're done. You can go throw yourself off of the deck."

Ophelia gave an exasperated sigh. "You have no idea how good of an idea that is. But, unfortunately, Yuna would just drag me back from the Farplane and beat me senseless. And then Paine would bring the hurt."

Gippal snickered, and she shot him a dirty look. A brow shot to his hairline, and his grin spread as he rested the sword tip against the floor and leaned on its hilt. "C'mon. We started off on the wrong foot. Truce?"

Ophelia eyed him suspiciously a moment before nodding. "Truce. But only because we're going to be trapped on this airship together. And you saved my ass from that fiend."

Rikku cheered and pawed at Ophelia. "See? I told you." At Ophelia's sidelong look, she gave a pout. "Fine. But either way, it's nice to know you two will stop fighting." She gave a sly grin and darted out of the cabin, and Ophelia raised a brow before returning to the bar and grabbing the bag of marshmallows and starting for the stairs to the second level. Once at the top she looked down as Gippal eyed the grid a moment, as though trying to figure out which sphere turned it off.

"The blue one," she offered, making her way to the sofa. There was a flash of light on the walls and the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and she looked up at him as she flopped down, raising an eyebrow. "Girls only up here, pal."

"That's not what Yuna told me."

"Yuna's too nice for her own good," Ophelia replied, digging through the pile of Al Bhed romance novels belonging to Rikku on the small table in front of her, muttering at their ridiculous titles, and pulling out a small leather bound notebook. She ignored his curious glance as she scribbled down the sphere findings, and closed it, tossing it back amongst the literary clutter.

Gippal sat in the chair catty corner from the couch, taking the time to look around. "I admit, Brother's done a good job with this place."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Ophelia said, pulling out a marshmallow, and, in a show of goodwill, offered it to him. He took it, raising an eyebrow, and she went back to digging in the bag, finding a green one. After all, a marshmallow just wasn't a marshmallow unless it was colored _and_ flavored. "He's got it in his head that you're his rival or something."

Gippal snorted, stuffing the marshmallow in his mouth. "Yeah, he would," he said, after swallowing. "Been that way since we were kids."

"Hm." The door slid open, and Ophelia peeked over the rail, seeing Rikku return with Yuna in tow. "Honestly. Why am I not surprised?" Gippal shot her a look and peered down as well, an eyebrow arching. Yuna and Rikku made their way over to the stairs, and Ophelia rolled her eyes. "I know what they're up to. I really do."

"Mind filling me in?"

"Nope." Ophelia pulled out a yellow marshmallow as Yuna made her way over and tossed it at her, hitting her right between the eyes. It stuck, and Yuna blinked before pulling it off and making a face, sitting next to Ophelia.

"Very funny, haha," Yuna said, placing the marshmallow on the table. "Wasting the yellow ones, I see." She dug in the bag for a pink one, and looked up as Rikku sat next to her. "You were right."

"Told you." Rikku gave her a conspiratorial grin and kicked her feet onto the table. "And I'm always right."

"Not always," Ophelia muttered. She sighed, all hope of quiet time quickly being smothered. "I know what you two are up to, and you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"And just what are we up to?" Yuna gave her a smirk, and looked to Gippal. "Do you think we're up to something?"

Gippal opened his mouth to say something, and shut it again quickly, not wanting to stick his foot in that hornets' nest. Instead, he motioned to Ophelia, and grinned. "Pass the marshmallows?"

Ophelia passed the bag over, keeping her gaze on Yuna and Rikku. "You are up to something. What's even worse, I know exactly what you're up to, and I command you to stop. Don't need it, don't want it." Yuna only grinned wider, and she and Rikku exchanged a look, nodding to each other.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rikku said airily, putting her hands behind her head. To Ophelia, it was very apparent that Rikku knew exactly what she was talking about. And she actually felt a little sorry for Gippal, because he honestly didn't have a clue at the power those two could have. They'd warp his poor little brain and Ophelia would end up being the bad guy.

She shot a look at Gippal, and, thank heavens, he seemed to have caught on. And, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was formulating a counter plan to Rikku and Yuna's. Interesting. Perhaps they'd end up friends after all. "Well, I should be getting back to the bridge." She stood and stretched. "Besides, if you two are plotting against me, I need to go and formulate counter measures." She moved to the opening in the rail along the edge of the floor and jumped down, her boots hitting the floor with a loud thud. With a quick wave, she disappeared through the doorway, headed for the elevator.

(-----------------------)

A/N: Hmm...Just what are they planning? Evil plot bunnies, that's what. I love evil plot bunnies. I'm starting a breeder thingy for them. XD Once in action, they replicate like crazy.

Okay, seriously. I don't know why Gippal wants to hang around, but he won't be there for a very long time. Has to go do that important stuff he does in the game, you know? But, that leaves quite a bit of time for him to hang around. Mmm. Dunno.

Next Chapter: Luca! With a side trip to Kilika.

Al Bhed Translations:

Better let him be.

What are you doing here?

Long story. It's her fault.

What's so funny?

I knew you'd be sore about that. Ask Gippal. I mentioned you, and he's the one who decided to hire you.


	7. Useless Is My War

real Emotion

Chapter Seven: Useless Is My War

Nope, I surely don't own it.

(---------------------------)

Something had to be done about the sleeping arrangements. Sleeping on the couch had left a crick in Ophelia's neck, though she was more than grateful she hadn't been in Gippal's predicament. The poor guy had had to sleep in the chair, his legs tossed over the side and the rest of him jammed down in the corner of the cushions, his head pulled at a funny angle. And he was a talker. He'd woken her up, along with Rikku, three times during the night, saying things in his sleep that had been damn near unintelligible. Ophelia had suggesting suffocating him with a pillow, but Rikku had squashed the idea and gone back to bed. All three times.

But now she was grumpy, and clung desperately to the cup of coffee Barkeep sent her way. Her shoulders were hunched, and she was not in the least thrilled at the prospect of going to Luca. Not at all. And of course it would work out that this was the one day that everyone else was in a great mood. Well, except for Gippal. He sat next to her, squinty-eyed, growling at anyone who chanced a "Good morning" in his direction.

So it stood to reason that their end of the bar was empty, with everyone grouping at the other. Rikku was running around frantically, snatching up last minute items she might need while they were in the city, and digging for her other boot. Paine sat silently, watching everything else with amusement, along with Auron, who was scanning the latest printout of sphere signals. It was a mad house. And Ophelia just hunched lower.

The fog started to lift a bit, and she gave a yawn, stretching her arms behind her head, hearing her back pop loudly. In four different places. Yes, something would definitely have to be done about the sleeping arrangements. She could see clearly now, and finished off her coffee before sliding from her stool, leaving Gippal to his silent grouchiness. She still had time to throw herself from the deck, and the idea was sounding better and better. Especially since it seemed as though Yuna and Rikku were already planning a group outing. What made them think she wanted to hang around them in a city full of other people, Ophelia would never know. After all, she saw them nearly every minute of the day, being trapped on an airship with them.

She rode the elevator to the bridge, changing her dressphere to keep from wearing her torn leather. Gunner was appropriate enough, really. She yawned again as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way down the stairs, finding Buddy and Brother, along with Shinra, already at their stations.

"Kuut sunhehk," she mumbled, peering out of one of the long windows over Shinra's console. He raised a brow at her, glancing up from the key pad, and snickered, earning an icy glare. It didn't faze him a bit, and he went back to what he was doing, grinning. "How long before we reach Luca?"

"We're landing now," Buddy said, glancing over his shoulder. "Hey...Nice duds."

Ophelia flipped him the bird, earning a wide grin, and leaned against Shinra's chair, stifling yet another yawn. "Great," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yup, I know I always look forward to spending more time in the outside world with the people I'm jailed with." She gave a sigh and reached down, tugging a lock of Shinra's hair. "You need a haircut, squirt."

There was that look again. "Squirt?" He snickered again and turned from the monitor, running a hand through his hair. "I guess so. And I take it Yuna's planning another 'group outing'. Remind me to be unexpectedly unavailable."

"Can I come, too?" Ophelia snickered and tousled his hair, leaving it sticking up all over. "You know...I don't even know how old you are. Or Brother is. Or...Well, anybody but Rikku, Yuna, and Auron."

"I'm twelve." At her shocked expression he smirked. "So, yeah. I am just a kid. Brother's twenty. Buddy, too." He thought a moment, as though trying to remember everyone else. "Paine and Gippal are eighteen."

"Cred, you all make me feel so old." She reached over and smoothed his hair, which he was trying to do in vain. "Well, I'm barely twenty, so I guess I'm not. But, anyway." The elevator opened behind her, and she looked over her shoulder, seeing a less grumpy Gippal coming down the stairs. "Well, good morning, sunshine." She grinned at his dirty look, and picked up the half of a sphere they'd all found the day before, turning it over in her hands. "I wonder if we'll actually find the other half."

"Maybe." Shinra shrugged, and vainly attempted to duck the hair tousle he received from Gippal. With a huff, he repaired the damage, before taking the sphere from Ophelia. "If we do, I can get a read out from it. But, I don't think I need to tell you how rare it is to find matching sphere pieces."

"No." She frowned, feeling the Celsius shudder as it touched down. "Cred...We're here." She looked to Gippal, and grinned. "Hey...You don't want to go on a 'group outing', do you?"

The look he sent her spoke volumes, even before he spoke. "Nope. Why, you got an idea?"

"We'll pull a Shinra, make ourselves 'unexpectedly unavailable'. We've landed. If we leave now, we can get lost in the city before they make it out of the docks." Gippal answered her with a grin, and they both looked to Shinra.

"You guys are dirty." He kept his face deadpan straight, and then grinned evilly. "I'm in. Let's go."

(-----------------------------)

Amazingly, it had worked. An hour walking around Luca, and still no sign of the others. Of course, Ophelia had had faith that Buddy and Brother would keep the silence, not wanting to go on a group thing anymore than she had. So far, Gippal and Shinra had stuck with her, and, amazingly, Gippal was a rather pleasant person when not being a cocky jackass. Even amusing. Shinra was his usual sarcastic, overly intelligent self, but Ophelia suspected he was glad for the company. Many things had changed in Spira, but there was still a good deal of prejudice against the Al Bhed. Luca was a little more lenient, but in a town where people came for fun, you got all kinds. And some of those people obviously had something against the little blonde-haired boy just because he was born on Bikinel, rather than in Bevelle.

It annoyed her, especially since they tended to think she was a full Yevonite, never bothering to notice her slightly spiraled pupils. But she wasn't going to let a few bad apples ruin what was promising to be a decent day. Instead, they had found an abandoned section of the walkway which spanned the water, and she was being taught how to play sphere break by Shinra. It was amazingly hard, since math had never been her strong point, and after her seventh lost game she gave up, laughing. Shinra smirked and stuck his core sphere in his pocket, gathering up his coins.

"Well, it's not for everybody, I guess." He stood and looked to Gippal, his grin going wider. "I notice you didn't decide to give it a try."

Gippal grinned back, from where he'd leaned against the railing, and shrugged. "The kind of ass whipping I'd give you wouldn't be polite for mixed company. I was one of Rin's testers."

"Huh. Figures." Shinra raked his hair from his face and looked back toward the theater, seeing a group of very familiar figures. "Uh oh, Gullwings at nine o clock." Gippal looked down the theater's way and groaned, and pushed away from the railing, offering Ophelia a hand.

"Let's get moving." She nodded and took his hand, letting him haul her to her feet, and they started back toward the crowds, glancing over their shoulders periodically. "Huh," Gippal finally said, pulling her down a side street, "Auron didn't look happy."

"He never does, but I know what you mean. All the more reason to keep away from them." Ophelia looked around for a shop they could duck into, spotting a café and immediately discarding the idea. Rikku would want ice cream or something. Instead, Gippal pulled both her and Shinra into a pub tucked between two larger buildings, and moved them to the back.

"Heh. They won't think to look for us here, not with Shinra with us." Shinra only looked around with mild interest, as he was pushed into a seat, and turned to scowl at Gippal.

"Well, I am only a kid." Then he grinned. "Of course, Yuna would never believe that I would set foot in a place like this, so I doubt we'll be discovered. Besides, I've never had the nerve to come into this kind of place."

"And you shouldn't." Ophelia stopped, looking horror-struck. That had been far too much like Yuna for comfort. She shook her head, grinning sheepishly. "Forget what I just said," she said, over their snickers. "I refuse to take the mother role. Drink yourself stupid for all I care, but don't expect me to hold your head when you get sick."

Gippal leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "It's too early. 'Sides, this place has decent food, and I skipped breakfast. You did, too." He looked to Shinra, and the boy nodded, confirming that he hadn't eaten. "There. If Yuna found out, she could huff and puff all day long, but the fact is we're here to eat."

(----------------------------)

An hour later, they slipped out of the pub and scanned around, spotting no sign of the Gullwings. Ophelia had somehow started to worry that Yuna was going to be waiting for them right outside, and either rope them into something or tell them off for taking Shinra to a _pub_. She breathed a sigh of relief as they started down the street, merging with the people on the main road. Her hand found Shinra's shoulder, and she held onto him so that they wouldn't get separated. He gave her a look, but stayed with her, and they found themselves in front of the blitzball stadium.

Deciding it was a safe place to stop, they parked it on a bench, though it was a tight fit for the three of them, and Ophelia started to people watch. Gippal started to explain something they were working on in the temple to Shinra, who listened raptly, but Ophelia had tuned them out. It was an Al Bhed guy thing, to get so worked up over things like screws, and she was most certainly not a guy. Besides, it was kind of nice, to not have to carry a conversation, and to be with people who didn't mind if you sat there. If Gippal or Shinra thought she was being unusually quiet, they didn't bug her about it, or ask her why she was glum. She _wasn't_ glum. Just in the last few hours, she'd realized her perspective on Gippal was starting to change. Sure, he was cocky, and he knew how to press buttons, but he was also a really nice guy. After all, he didn't talk down to Shinra, or treat him like a kid, really.

That had definitely earned him respect points, because from the get go, Ophelia had taken a shine to Shinra. He seemed kind of lonely, even among the Gullwings. And his 'I'm just a kid' excuse was starting to look like a defense mechanism. As was his all around snarkiness. She imagined it must be tough, to be just a little smarter than everyone around you, and no doubt Shinra had gotten more than his fair share of grief about it.

She started to Gippal-watch then, in an attempt to see what made him tick. He was confident, that was obvious, very comfortable in his own skin. He knew who he was and what he wanted to do in life, and she found herself a bit envious of that. After all, she had no clue what she really wanted to do, if she were able to stop the trouble brewing beneath the placid surface of the crumbling Calm. And to think, he was younger than she was. He had some obvious hang ups, discrimination based on his race being one of them. She'd seen that this morning, plenty. But he was a pretty cheerful person, though not in the sometimes irritating way Rikku was. He wasn't forcing it on anyone else, and just...Genuinely enjoyed sitting on this crowded bench, running off at the mouth about something he obviously was passionate about.

Ophelia shook her head, clearing it, and sat straighter. She actually found herself wishing she hadn't turned down that job. It would have given her some direction, a purpose, something to belong to. And, from the looks of everyone in Djose, she would have been surrounded by friends made in the desert. Her uncle Cid had said, before she'd left in search of Yuna, that she had become more and more the Al Bhed heathen, shrugging off that last little bit of reservation she'd had. She had embraced the Al Bhed part of herself, and was glad of it. By doing so, she'd found a place to actually belong. One of her pigtails was tugged, and she started, looking up wide-eyed at Gippal. "What?"

"You had this look on your face, like you were thinking too hard." He grinned easily, tugging her hair again. "So wake up."

"I was not thinking too hard, thank you," she retorted, but for the first time with him it held no venom. She grinned back and stretched, taking another look around them. "I was contemplating. It's very different."

Shinra snorted loudly and shook his head. "Right. Does your tongue always stick out of the corner of your mouth when you're 'contemplating'?"

Ophelia felt the heat in her cheeks, and gave a nervous giggle. "Shut up, you. Maybe I was thinking too hard. But, I've got a lot to think about. The fayth have certainly seen to that. If I don't, who will?"

"I have." Ophelia raised a brow at Gippal's admission, and he shrugged. "What? I mean, this is something that effects everyone, not just you. So it's pretty stupid if you think you're going at this alone. I mean, okay, sure. We kinda...Didn't click. It happens. Either way, you're not the mega bitch I thought you were, among other things." He gave a cough there, looking dully chastised by her look of disbelieving disdain. "And, either way, stuff happens for a reason. Now, we just gotta find that reason, right? Find the source of the malice."

"I thought you two were done fighting." The three turned quickly, eyes widening, realizing they had been caught. Rikku put her hands on her hips, and grinned. Behind her, the others were approaching, and Ophelia gave a laugh when Gippal grabbed her hand, pulling her from the bench, and started in a run for the twisting streets, Shinra close on their heels.

"Hey!" Ophelia glanced back, seeing Rikku start to give chase, and laughed harder, nearly stumbling over her own feet. She regained her balance and they ran on, before Gippal pulled her into an alley, into the shadows, shoving Shinra behind him with a grin. They saw Rikku run past, with Yuna right behind her, Auron and Paine bringing up the less than enthusiastic rear. Ophelia snorted and covered her mouth with her free hand, as Gippal still had her other, and they exchanged a look.

"Think we're safe?" Gippal's voice was barely over a whisper, and she shrugged, motioning for him to go look. He gave a mock sigh and inched forward, peeking around the side of a building, before he was jerked out of the alley by two very familiar hands, and Rikku appeared, pointing at Ophelia and Shinra.

"The jig is up, so show yourselves!"

(----------------------------)

So much for no group activities. And her talk with Gippal. Ophelia was actually surprised when Rikku and Yuna surrounded him, effectively cutting him off from escape, and kept the lead, obviously talking his ear off. He threw Ophelia a helpless look over his shoulder, and she could only imagine what they were telling him. They would have to begin counter measures, and soon. And put the silly thought right out of their heads that there was anything but a giant misunderstanding between Gippal and herself.

And she and Shinra were stuck with Auron and Paine, neither one being good conversationalists. Alright, so Paine was a tad bit better than Auron, but it was like walking between two brick walls. She'd been able to hear plenty, however, when Auron had complained about the trip to the theater, and then a café, and then the discovery that they were going to have to endure another two days of this. Indeed, counter measures. She had shrugged and told Auron to find a way to hide, like she and Shinra were going to do. She couldn't speak for Gippal, as he was 'unavailable' at the moment, but she was pretty sure he'd make a point of being scarce, too.

Auron had snorted, and fallen silent, and she'd gotten no further with Paine. So, she and Shinra had fallen into speaking Al Bhed, grumbling to one another that it was Gippal's fault they'd been caught, with his over inflated head. He'd heard them, and sent them a nasty look, and they'd snickered evilly. At least someone knew how to retain a good sense of humor.

As the day had drawn to a close, they'd ended up on the docks, and Ophelia gave the Celsius a look of dread. That couch was going to be the death of her, if she had to sleep on it again. She was tempted to make Yuna or Rikku share their beds, but quickly rethought that plan. Yuna snored, though she would deny it to the death, and Rikku kicked. She checked her gil, and decided to get a room at an inn, to spare her back and neck some suffering.

When she'd slid off of the cargo crate she'd perched on, Yuna raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To find a room somewhere. If we're going to be here another two nights, I want to at least sleep in a decent bed, and save my neck and back, thanks." To prove her point, she cracked her neck, hearing it snap multiple times as the vertebra loosened. Yuna winced, a hand going to rub her own neck, and then nodded.

"Alright then. Just remember. We're on dock three." Ophelia nodded and started back toward town, when she heard footsteps behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Gippal had pried himself from Yuna and Rikku, and was making a quick retreat, using the same excuse for the chair. Ophelia rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk when he'd caught up and they were out of earshot.

"Alright, you know it, I know it. Counter measures."

"Counter measures?" He grinned, for the first time in a few hours, and put his hands behind his head as they moved through the emptying streets and the lights came on along the roadsides. "Counter measures for what?"

"You know what." She raised a brow and turned back to the buildings, trying to remember where she'd seen that inn. "Rikku and Yuna couldn't get more obvious if they tried. And, though I appreciate their concern, it really has to stop. Yuna's been working on me since I walked out of the bridge when you stowed away on the Celcius."

"Oh, _those _counter measures." His grin told her he'd known exactly what she'd been talking about all along. "Aww, am I that repulsive?" He snickered at her rolled eyes, reaching over to pull a pigtail. "They've been working me over pretty good. I think it's funny."

"Funny or not, they're driving me crazy." Ophelia stopped, finally admitting she was lost. "Alright, where the hell was that inn we passed?"

"About six blocks in the opposite direction," Gippal snickered. He dodged her playful slap, wrapping his arm around her neck and hauling her back the way they'd come, letting her struggle a moment before letting her go. "It's driving you crazy? Pssh, laugh it off. They'll give up, eventually. We'll just have to think of a way to get 'em to lay off."

"Like what? They're smarter than they look." She shook her head, giving an exasperated sigh. "Talking to them rationally does no good. I think the whole world's gone love crazy or something."

"Hmm. Dunno. We'll just have to think on it. And see? Isn't it so much better when we work together?" He grinned when she scowled up at him, and shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a moment to look out at the water. "Seriously. It was fun, until we got caught."

"Tell me about it. At least you weren't walking between two brick walls." She snickered and covered her mouth. "That was mean, but it's true. I was so stupidly bored, I thought I was going to fall asleep walking." Her face grew serious a moment, and she gave him a small nudge with her shoulder. "Thanks for being so nice to Shinra. I get the impression he's kinda lonely."

"Hey, that was nothing. The kid's like a brother to me." He shrugged, pulling a hand from his pocket to point out the inn. "He and Benzo...They don't have family. So I kinda...I dunno, took 'em in, so to speak."

"Benzo?" She started toward the inn, raising a brow in question.

Gippal nodded, reaching up to rub at his nose. "Shinra's cousin. They're pretty competitive, but you try to come between 'em. It's like fighting two rabid coeurls. You'll meet him, if you ever head out toward Bikinel, which is highly likely. I've got to get out there, see what's up about a shipment of parts that's late, and Yuna and company want to dig." He laughed at her groan, patting her shoulder. "Hey, you didn't get hired, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, about that." Ophelia cleared her throat, stopping on the inn's steps. "It just screams uncle Cid's influence. The funny thing about that is, I was actually coming to apply, but you had to bring him up. Your loss." She grinned and pushed open the door, stepping inside the brightly lit lobby. She blinked, clearing her vision, and moved up to the front desk, digging though her pouch for her gil. "Please, please, please, tell me you have a room left."

"Yep, last one." Ophelia could have kissed the guy, had he not been...Well, scary looking. "How many nights?"

"Just two." She looked back to Gippal as she handed over her gil, raising an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do? Where's the next closest inn?"

"On the other side of town." He gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, now that you're here safe and sound, I've kept my word to Rikku. We'll meet up tomorrow, in that café we passed in the main square. Mid morning." He turned on his heel and started for the door, and Ophelia felt a bit guilty. She bit her lip, debating, and took her key before catching up with him across the lobby. "Hmm?"

"Listen, that's a long way to walk. If you promise to be a mature adult, you can share my room." At his raised eyebrow and quick grin she added, "For tonight."

"And here I thought you might be warming up to me." She sent him a look that said 'You wish' and started down the hall, searching for her room. Damn spirians and their weird numbering system.

"You could be a tonberry or a cactuar for all I care right now. The only thought keeping me sane is the thought of a bed, and not that uncomfortable couch." She stopped in front of her room's door and unlocked it, motioning him inside.

(-----------------------------------)

Ophelia blinked herself awake, starting at finding Gippal less than a foot away, sound asleep. Not something she'd expected to wake up to. Why was it that she was always waking up next to strange one-eyed men she barely knew, who managed to get under her skin like a bad rash? She considered blaming her lousy luck. And her inability to attract any normal sort of person. With a sigh, she pushed herself up, yawning and shaking out her hair, blowing at the lock that tried to curl into her mouth. It was times like these she craved her normal life, as a somewhat normal college student, but it always lasted less than an instant. There was too much water under the bridge to go back to that. She'd found that out the hard way.

She stood and stretched, and vaguely wondered what had happened to Marissa. For all Ophelia knew, she was still here in Spira, and, hopefully, had adapted to the way of life. A lot had changed, and she no longer felt any ill will toward her. She would have to ask Yuna later.

She glanced back at Gippal as she pulled on her boots, realizing he wasn't wearing his eyepatch, and moved closer, curious as to the nature of his injury. It was probably incredibly rude, but he was the one who'd pulled it off. A network of thin, pale, crisscrossing scars had sealed it shut, and she winced, pulling back. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what had caused them, and she doubted he'd tell her. Besides, that was his business.

She started pulling her hair up, hearing him stir and groan behind her, and felt a small smile pull at her mouth. Someone was definitely not a morning person. She heard him fumble on the night table next to him and sit up, realizing he must be slipping on his eyepatch. Funny, but she didn't see him as being the type to be self-conscious about something like that. After all, no one could honestly say life in Spira was easy. Losing an eye, really, was not that big of a deal, considering some of the more gruesome things she'd both seen and heard about.

She turned back to him, tightening the laces in her hair, as he was pulling on his own boots, buckling the latches somewhat clumsily with sleep-numbed fingers. Though she'd only known him a short while, his hands looked odd without their gloves, a few scars standing out in a paler shade from his tanned flesh across his knuckles. No, he was nowhere near perfect. She nearly snorted, wondering who she was to talk. She'd finally gotten the hang of using a sword and not getting cracked on the head by fiends, but she was still as big of a klutz as ever. Completely accident-prone. She was surprised she hadn't cracked her head open recently.

His feet, now buckled into his boots, hit the floor heavily, and he yawned deeply, his back popping with such a ferocity she was sure every vertebra had shifted at once. She winced, brushing a lock of hair out of her face that had come free of its leather tie and tucked it behind her ear, before tying her belt and skirt around her waist, adjusting the holster's position more comfortably against her hip. She glanced up, realizing he was watching her, and raised an eyebrow, tucking back the stray lock once more. "Yes, merry sunshine?"

"You had that look again."

"It happens. Don't let the klutzy outside fool you. I'm a deep thinker." Satisfied everything was tied on tightly and straight, she put her hands behind her back and rocked side to side in a decent imitation of Yuna, and grinned. "Are we going on another 'group outing' today?"

Gippal grinned back, his own still a bit sleepy, and shook his head, standing. "I sure as hell hope not. And don't do that. Makes you and Yuna look too much alike."

Her eyes widened a moment, that being only the second time someone had said such a thing. Yuna took more after their father, Ophelia their mother, and most times people hadn't realized they were sisters. "If you say so." Her hands dropped to her sides and she shrugged as he pulled on his jacket, buckling it on. "So...Then what are you going to do."

He glanced at her over his shoulder, his eyebrow arched. "I thought we were going to café. Counter measures, remember?"

"Right." She'd completely forgotten about that. She still thought that Rikku and Yuna giving up their efforts was a losing battle, but Gippal might yet still have an ace up his sleeve. And it was worth a shot.

(-------------------------)

Oh, hell no. Ophelia gaped at Gippal across the table, her jaw feeling as though it had unhinged itself. If that was his plan, he could...Take it and shove it. Thank you very much and goodnight. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Uh huh. Did you hit your head? That completely defeats the purpose." Ophelia shook her head roughly, crossing her arms. "Nope, never gonna work. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in league with them."

"Oh, c'mon. It totally gives into what they want. They'll lay off, and when we go our separate ways, we can have the big messy breakup. You'll get sympathy, and I'll become the biggest bastard to walk the face of Spira." He grinned, looking as though he wanted to pat himself on the back for his 'supposed' brilliant plan.

"Well, as willing as you are to sacrifice your...Good standing, I still say your idea sucks." She blew at the loose lock of hair, frowning. "Besides, they expect me to use you as a rebound, anyway. Considering I just split from someone."

Gippal's brow arched over the rim of his coffee mug, and he sat it aside. "Auron?" At her nod he shook his head, grinning. "Aw, that makes it even more perfect. What, you got a thing for tragically scarred smartasses?"

"Not particularly. I just have a magnet in my ass that seems to attract them." She scowled as his grin widened, giving a small huff. "Look, your plan will not work. Not only will they see through it, it...Doesn't appeal to me."

"You got any better ideas?" When she remained silent, he nodded, still grinning. "Yep, just like I thought. It's either my idea or we deal with them doing this for a long time to come." She opened her mouth to snap at him, and something caught her attention. Oh, hell. She slid lower in her chair, her knees bumping his under the table, and purposely turned from the door, hoping the others wouldn't see them. She kicked Gippal, hard, as a warning not to draw attention to himself.

However, it wasn't Gippal that gave them away, it was Shinra, who came over and gave them both a scowl. "Thanks for abandoning me. Really. Now I've been suckered into another 'group outing'." An evil grin broke onto his face, and he turned back to the others. "Hey! Look who I found."

Ophelia gave Shinra a murderous glare, and kicked Gippal again, straightening in her chair. Gippal only gave her a sly grin, before plastering an innocent expression on his face, taking another long drink of his coffee as Yuna and Rikku came over. Ophelia forced her expression to become neutral, offering her sister and cousin a tight-lipped smile.

"Hey, didn't expect to see _you_ out so early," Rikku said teasingly, elbowing Gippal in the ribs. He grinned back, and for a moment, Ophelia could see the internal conversation he was having with the proverbial angel and devil on his shoulders.

"Yeah, well..." He gave Ophelia a sidelong look, his grin widening. Dammit, the devil had won. "I was thinking about heading to Djose for the day, take care of some stuff that'll just pile up if I don't do it now. Besides, I've got some help." He nodded to Ophelia, and her eyes narrowed at him slightly. _If you do it, I'm feeding you to the next fiend I see. Gleefully._

"Oh!" Yuna couldn't look more pleased. Obviously trying to hide her intense curiosity, she put her hands behind her back, rocking side to side. "Like what?"

"Boring paperwork." Gippal made a face, nudging Ophelia's foot with his own under the table. "I just wanted some company, so your sister volunteered."

The snort had almost come out. Right, like Ophelia would volunteer to do anything involving Gippal other than feeding him to a flan. One of those big ones on Gagazet. "Oooh," Rikku said, stroking her chin. "So, you two are on better terms?"

Gippal nudged her again under the table, and she fought not to glare at him. "You can say that," Ophelia said tersely.

Gippal gave Yuna and Rikku an easy smile, sending Ophelia a warning look. "Dunno what's gotten into her. Guess she's being bashful. Heh, don't blame her...It is kinda sudden and all."

"Sudden?" Yuna was actually refraining from bouncing, and Ophelia swallowed the nasty things that sprang to her tongue, and bit down on said instrument of speech hard enough to draw blood. "What's sudden?"

Rikku didn't stop from bouncing, and pawed at Gippal. "Oooooh! Tell, tell!"

The minute he opened his mouth, he signed his death certificate. "You know...Us." He gestured between himself and Ophelia, grinning at Yuna and Rikku's squeaks of excitement. Ophelia was surprised she hadn't bitten though her tongue by now, because her mouth was full of blood. She stood, not bothering to conceal the glare that she sent Gippal, and walked out of the café, spitting the blood in the gutter. That had done it. He was so dead. Like she wanted to be linked to someone like him. She started off across the square, muttering a quick healing spell and repairing the damage done to her tongue, seeing red. Oh yes, it would be painful...Slow.

Lost in her thoughts of butchering Gippal, she started when an acolyte she remembered from her pilgrimage, Shelinda, called her by her false name, and she turned, seeing her and her camera crew running toward her. Oh, hell, it just kept getting worse. She picked up her pace, only to be caught at a dead end. With a sigh, she turned, and braced herself, putting on her game face. "Yes?"

"Oh, Ninoc! It's an honor!" Ophelia refrained from rolling her eyes, her gaze darting to the café. So far, no one had followed her. "May I ask you a favor?"

"Let me guess. You want an interview." When Shelinda nodded, Ophelia sighed wearily. "Fine."

Suddenly Shelinda was all business, and Ophelia found herself in front of the sphere cameras, just barely managing to refrain from fidgeting. Shelinda turned to the camera, smiling, and held up her mike, waiting for the signal from the camera man before her. When it was given, her smile broadened. "Hello, Spira, this is Shelinda, reporting to you live from Luca. Today we have a special guest, one the entire sphere hunting world is buzzing about, from her daring exploits to places other sphere hunters wouldn't dare to tread, to rumors of her romantic connections. That's right, I'm talking about Ninoc, the one-woman sphere hunting army."

Ophelia had to admit, that had definitely stroked her battered ego. Shelinda turned to her, and Ophelia fought the urge to run screaming for the hills. "So, tell us, Ninoc, how does it feel to be considered as influential as one of Spira's factions?" She held out the mike, and Ophelia blinked a moment, wondering what the hell kind of question that was.

"Um...I really wouldn't say that. I don't think I've influenced anyone." She raised a brow and crossed her arms, her game face slipping on to perfection.

"On the contrary, a recent poll shows that sphere hunters who've started in the last month say that you were their main influence." Ophelia blinked again, frowning. Really? "It's rumored you've joined up with the Gullwings. Would you like to comment on that?"

"It's true." When Shelinda didn't move the mike away, Ophelia realized she should elaborate. "I have close ties to most of the members, and it seemed to be a logical choice. However, it's only a temporary arrangement."

"Interesting! Now, to get to the heart of the matter. Is it true that Gippal of the Machine Faction has also joined the Gullwings?" Ophelia nearly gaped. How the hell did news get around so fast?

"I don't know how he'd feel about my speaking for him, but yes, he's temporarily joined as well."

Shelinda nodded, her smile growing even wider. "There are rumors, having just popped up in the last few days, about your personal involvement with the Machine Faction leader turned Gullwing. Would you like to confirm or deny those?"

Ophelia opened her mouth, preparing to deny it all, to tell the world what a detestable slug he was, when a loud whistle caught her attention from across the square, and she looked over, seeing Gippal headed her way. Shelinda noticed as well, and raised an eyebrow.

"It depends on the rumor," Ophelia finally choked out.

"Are you romantically involved with him?" Ophelia flushed, and Gippal had obviously caught the question, realizing she was being harassed by a reporter.

"Oooh, an interview. Can anybody join in?" He grinned at Shelinda, who flushed as darkly as Ophelia.

"Of course! Gippal of the Machine Faction," she said, turning back to the camera. "Would you like to confirm or deny a romantic involvement?"

"I'll confirm it." He darted a sidelong look at Ophelia, his grin growing wider. "It's time a man like me, in my position, started to think about settling down. Taking on more responsibility." She was close to exploding, he could see that much, though she covered it well.

Shelinda's smile returned, her face returning to its normal color. She was obviously pleased, hearing it from the horse's mouth. "So it's serious?"

If Gippal's grin got any wider, his face would split. Ophelia was certain. At least, he'd better hope that was what would happen, because when she got through with him, there'd be no putting him back together. "I'd say so. I know it's kind of sudden, but it happens that way sometimes, right?" He wrapped an arm around Ophelia's stiff shoulders, tugging her closer. He was dead, and he knew it, but it was worth it. So worth it.

"Indeed, it does. Is there any hope Spira will be hearing wedding bells anytime soon? And, if so, will your factions remains separate, or will you merge into a joint venture?" Shelinda looked pleased as punch, and Ophelia had to fight the urge to beat Gippal stupid. She put her arm around Gippal's waist, and, from Shelinda's point of view, and the camera's, it looked like an affectionate enough gesture, but she dug her nails into his side viciously.

He didn't even flinch. "That's a possibility. Always a possibility. Nothing official on that, but we've...Talked about it." His hand tightened painfully on her shoulder, his grin becoming a little strained. She was going too far. Her nails retracted from his side, and his grip loosened. "As for our factions, it's Al Bhed tradition that the sharing is mutual. So, speaking from that viewpoint, it wouldn't make sense to have them separate."

"Oh, my! It appears it is serious! And, while we're on the subject, are there any plans to rebuild the Al Bhed Home?" Shelinda hadn't even noticed the little struggle for dominance taking place before her. Hell, no one in Spira probably would. Ophelia held back a sigh, and relaxed her shoulders, wishing she could just walk off.

"Officially? No. Unofficially? Of course. I've been in contact with some very influential Al Bhed, and it's being worked over, with estimated costs, labor, time frame, the usual. If it looks like it might be successful, then it will become official." Gippal shrugged, his grin becoming easy again. "Wouldn't want my kids to miss an opportunity like growing up in Home. Those that have lived there know what I mean. The Al Bhed are one big family."

"That's wonderful, and I'm sure it gives inspiration to those waiting for a decisive answer." Shelinda turned back to the camera, and Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief, realizing the fiasco of an interview was about to be over. "Well, there you have it! It's official ladies, so take Gippal of the Machine Faction off of your eligible bachelors list. And you gentlemen can forget making a play for the sphere hunter. That's all the time we have for now, but I'd like to thank our guests for generously allowing us to peek into their lives." When the signal was given, Shelinda turned to Ophelia and bowed gratefully. "Thank you so much, what a great interview."

"Er..." Ophelia started to pull away, but Gippal held her firmly, and grinned.

"No problem. Might as well let the world know she's off the market." He nodded as Shelinda and her crew walked off, only then releasing Ophelia. She jerked away, looking ready to spit nails, when the mike in her collar cut on, and a familiar, heavily accented voice blared out over the static, overrun by another, smoother voice.

"Ophelia! You are getting married? To Gippal? Now is the time to explain yourself!" Brother.

"Hey, whoa now! You kids are getting awful carried away, don't you think?" Buddy.

Ophelia cringed, burying her face in her hands. And it just kept getting worse. And worse, when she saw Yuna and Rikku dart out of the café, squealing like madwomen. Her hands dropped, and one twitched near her gun, while she seriously considered taking out Gippal's kneecaps. She caught his smirk, and glared up at him, begging him to give her a reason to do it.

Gippal leaned over, and pulled out her mike, purposely brushing his fingers lightly against her neck. Her pulse had gone crazy, though she outwardly still remained relatively calm. Oh yes, he was dead. He grinned and put an arm around her again, not breaking eye contact while he addressed Brother and Buddy.

"Cool it, Brother. Nothing to explain, 'cause I see you obviously watched the sphere cast. Buddy? It's all cool, man. Carried away nothing. Just doing what comes naturally."

If looks could kill, he'd be on the Farplane right now. Someone collided with him hard, and he nearly lost his balance, almost taking Ophelia with him. He felt her stumble, and pull away, before he caught himself and looked down at Rikku, who was so excited she was about to jump out of her skin. Ophelia gave an 'oof' and he looked back at her, seeing Yuna grab her in a stranglehold, and shook his head ruefully. Maybe that had worked a little too well.

Their eyes met again, and, to his great surprise, she gave him a sweet smile, before mouthing, "If I don't kill you, Uncle Cid will." She had a point. The old man was for sure gonna put him through the wringer for this one, but it was still worth it, just for that moment when her face went white when he'd announced intentions to marry her in front of all of Spira.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, but it's wonderful." Yuna was still apparently attempting to strangle Ophelia. She finally released her and stepped back, her smile wide. "Auron said it would be a 'cold day in hell' before it happened, but Paine told him to stuff it."

"Er..." Ophelia was at an utter loss for words. Even Paine was convinced by that little act Gippal had put on. And on the sphere network. Dammit, that was the last thing she needed. She couldn't have her every move tracked while she was trying to find the source of turmoil in Spira.

"I'm with Yunie. I don't get it, but I think you two are cute." Rikku took Gippal's arm and pulled him to her level, asking in a stage whisper, "So when are you _really_ gonna pop the question, huh?"

It was Gippal's turn to be speechless, but he covered it quickly with a grin. "Dunno yet. I mean...It's pretty out of the blue, right? Didn't know you were so anxious to make your cousin somebody's old lady."

Ophelia twitched, and took a deep breath. **_Old lady??_** Her hand actually shot to her gun that time, before she forcibly unwrapped her fingers from around the butt. Rikku gave Gippal a pout, letting him go. "I'm not. Me and Yunie just want to see her happy."

"I need some air." Ophelia turned on her heel and started for stairs, having to force herself not to sprint. To walk calmly. Let Yuna and Rikku think it was from nerves, anything. But she had to get out of there before she really did kill Gippal. And to think, she'd started to actually like the shifty little snake. She climbed the stairs quickly, making her way for the walkway overhead, hoping a nice walk on the highroad would chill her out. If Gippal thought that was going to help he'd been dead wrong. Yuna and Rikku were only going to become more intrusive, and so would the rest of Spira.

She knew he'd extracted himself from Yuna and Rikku, and she could hear his footsteps a good distance behind her. If he were a smarter man, he might have realized that she wanted to do nothing more than drag him into the bushes of the highroad and put him down. But of course not. He just _had_ to follow, no doubt with some reason or another as to why he'd done what he had to get Rikku and Yuna off their backs. He was dumber than he looked, apparently. He'd just stuck them both in Spira's unblinking spotlight when she really need to be as anonymous as possible.

She stepped onto the highroad without pausing, and started down the trail, still fuming. Oh yeah, this was beautiful. And what about the 'messy breakup'? All of Spira would think that their 'romance' had come to a bitter end. Romance her half Al Bhed ass. She would bet all the gil in her pocket that he wouldn't know romance if it bit him in the ass. Not that she cared. It was just the principle of the whole thing. She just sincerely hoped no one expected them to _act_ like a couple, because she would be sure to kill him or herself before it was over. His hand closed around her arm, just as she was passing the hovers, and he turned her to face him.

"Look, it got out of hand, and I'm sorry." He let her go and shrugged, before scratching the back of his head. "I'll...I'll fix it. Don't know how, but I will."

"You damn well better, because this is _your_ mess." In a fit of temper she shoved hard against his chest, knocking him back a few steps. "Dammit, how dare you! You've fucked up everything. I didn't need this kind of attention. Telling Yuna and Rikku we're a couple, that was fine, I could handle that. That was easily fixed. Telling Spira you plan on _marrying_ me? That's a whole new level of stupid. I needed to be anonymous. I have a fucking job to do. And it's hella more important than Yuna and Rikku playing matchmaker." She broke off, panting, and closed her eyes. He actually looked apologetic, and she didn't want to buckle.

"I know, alright? Look, I said I'd fix it, and I will. Just give me time to think." He started to the hovers, taking her arm. "But as for now? I really am going to Djose, and so are you. You're gonna go talk to that fayth of yours, and I'm gonna get some work done, and then we'll figure this out when we get back to Luca."

(----------------------------------------)

A/N: Okay, so they never made it to Kilika. . Give me a break, this chapter's like, 17 pages long, or something. Gippal really went off on a tangent, didn't he? I remembered a comment from one of the Al Bhed outside of the temple in Djose, where they guy said, "Gippal may not be around much, but when he does something he does it right." Or...Something like that. Anyway, that's kinda where the whole idea for this chapter came from. Heh. Why just tell Yuna and Rikku, when you can tell all of Spira? I can see Nooj now, sitting in the Youth League base, after watching that sphere cast, staring blankly at the wall, his brain broken. Gippal plus marriage does not compute. Whir whiz shut down will begin now spaz die. Indeed.

So, as for what will happen, I have a **_REALLY_** evil plot bunny in mind. And I mean, really. And I'm damn well gonna use it, no matter how many people it's gonna twick off. Because we know I love the angst. Dunno how soon...It might be a while. It might be a few chapters away. Possibly sooner than later, though.

Next Chapter: Djose! Diablo! More homicidal urges! And a possible cruel plot bunny. I am such an evil person.

Al Bhed Translations:

Good morning.


End file.
